La Malédiction d'Aphrodite
by Lalittledark
Summary: Abby est une simple fille d'Apollon sans soucis, vivant au Camp des Sang-Mêlé. Elle ne pense pas avoir trop de chance en amour, jusqu'au jour où un fils d'Aphrodite se déclare à elle. Puis bien d'autres. Qui ont également comme but, de lui briser le cœur ... Post "Le sang de l'Olympe" ! (Avec quelques remaniements)
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rick Riordian, sauf Abby bien sûr. **

* * *

Abby était tranquillement assise avec Rachel non loin du terrain de volley. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son amie qui s'était – encore une fois – disputée avec l'augure des Romains. Elle avait l'habitude, maintenant, d'entendre Rachel employer un nombre incalculable de noms d'oiseaux contre Octave. Elle n'était pas fille d'Aphrodite, loin de là, mais elle s'y connaissait assez pour savoir qu'être agressive dès qu'on parlait peluches, aller le chercher alors que pour une fois, il ne lui avait rien dit, il y avait forcément anguille sous roche. Mais ça, elle ne le dirait jamais à Rachel. Encore moins dans l'état dans lequel elle était actuellement. Et son instinct de fille d'Apollon voyait l'avenir d'ici si elle avait le malheur de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait : elle allait copieusement se faire envoyer promener et la rousse repartirait chercher Octave pour passer ses nerfs. Il n'empêche que Rachel avait toujours la peluche que le blond lui avait donné un jour où elle était tellement en colère qu'il avait eu peur – en même temps, elle devait être à deux doigts de l'étrangler – et lui avait tendu le nounours comme défense entre eux deux. Ça l'avait instantanément calmée. Abby rigola doucement à ce souvenir.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

\- Oh, désolée, Rachel, je pensais à un truc, dit Abby, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je t'en prie, fais partager, que je rigole moi aussi.

\- Je pensais au jours où il t'a donné l'ours en peluche. Tu sais celui que tu …

Abby n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une Rachel rouge écrevisse avait écrasé sa main contre sa bouche.

\- Pas. Un. Mot. Sur. Ça, haleta Rachel.

\- Arrête, à qui tu veux que je le raconte ? Réfléchis deux minutes.

\- Je sais pas. Au hasard, je dirais un grand brun qui est toujours habillé en noir et qui parle aux morts.

Abby ria franchement.

\- Nico a beau être mon meilleur ami, je ne lui raconte pas toute ce qui se passe non plus. Et puis, à qui tu veux qu'il dise ça ?

Rachel ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais fut vite coupée.

\- Excuse moi Rachel. Abby, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

Mitchell se tenait devant elles, l'air troublé. Le fils d'Aphrodite ne sembla pas lui laisser le choix puisqu'il partit un peu plus loin. Abby regarda Rachel qui lui fit signe d'aller le rejoindre. Elle se leva alors et trottina jusqu'au brun, faisant s'envoler ses cheveux blonds. Elle s'arrêta une fois qu'elle fut devant lui.

\- De quoi veux-tu me parler Mitchell ?

\- Euh, je … euh … Abbygail …

Elle crut défaillir. Entre ses joues roses, ses yeux bleu turquoise et l'entendre prononcer son prénom entier, elle eut soudain envie de courir l'embrasser, puis de le prendre dans ses bras et … Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Jamais elle n'a ressenti ça pour Mitchell. Ça y est, elle y était. Il utilisait son pouvoir de fils d'Aphrodite sur elle. Mais pourquoi ? Elle savait qu'un bon nombre de fille lui tournaient autour, parce qu'il fallait bien le reconnaître, il était très, très mignon. Craquant, gentil et charmant aussi … Ah, ça lui reprenait. Il fallait qu'il arrête avec ça ! Soudain, il leva les yeux vers elle et lui dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

\- J'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis un bon moment déjà … Ça fait quelques temps que j'ai envie de te le dire mais, Abby, je t'aime. Vraiment.

Abby eut soudain l'impression que son père avait approché le soleil trop près d'elle. Elle sentit son visage passer par cinquante nuances de rouge et son cerveau marcher à cent à l'heure. Elle qui se trouvait malheureuse à n'avoir personne qui lui tournait autour ou autre, la voilà devant un des garçons les plus populaires du camp, lequel venait de lui déclarer carrément ses sentiments ! Cependant, elle était quelqu'un d'honnête. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Mitchell et le considérait juste comme un ami qu'elle aidait de temps en temps à faire tourner Drew en bourrique. Elle essaya de calmer son cœur.

\- Mitchell, je … je suis désolée. Je t'adore, tu le sais, mais pas comme tu le voudrais …

Le pauvre garçon eut l'air de recevoir le ciel sur ses épaules. Elle le vit baisser la tête, des mèches de cheveux cachant ses yeux.

\- C'est … pas grave, dit-il.

Il passa à côté d'elle et s'éloigna. Puis, ce fut le trou noir total.

Quand elle revint à elle, elle était dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Par contre, elle ne savait pas, mais alors pas du tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait c'était Mitchell, la façon dont elle lui avait probablement brisé le cœur et ... c'est tout. A côté d'elle, il y avait un verre avec du nectar dedans. Elle était restée longtemps évanouie ?

\- Ah, tu es réveillée !

Son frère Will arriva devant le lit et lui mit un carré d'ambroisie dans la bouche. Ça avait un goût de cookie et de miel …

\- T'en fais pas, p'tite sœur, t'es pas restée si longtemps que ça dans les vapes. Une demi-heure, au moins. C'est Mitchell qui t'a portée jusqu'ici. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Abby ne réussit qu'à rougir.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, murmura-t-elle. Et, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens …

\- En même temps, t'es super mignonne. Surtout quand t'es gênée.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Will se contenta de lui sourire. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se pencha, de sorte que ses mains étaient de chaque côté d'Abby. Elle eut peur qu'il l'embrasse ou autre, mais il ne fit rien.

\- Will, je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Je suis ta sœur, merde !

\- Et alors ? Concrètement les dieux n'ont pas d'ADN. Par conséquent, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit de l'inceste …

Abby hoqueta.

\- Bien, qui ne dit mot consent, dit-il en posant une main sur sa hanche.

\- Mais arrête t'es dingue ! Lâche-moi !

Il n'arrêta pas et commença à faire remonter sa main le long de sa hanche. Elle se concentra fort et de la lumière jaillit de son corps, aveuglant Will et permettant à Abby de se dégager. La brillance de son corps se stoppa. Son frère ouvrit enfin les yeux et la regarda.

\- Abby, je suis désolé … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je … Pars. C'est mieux.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit en courant de l'infirmerie.

Elle courut jusqu'au réfectoire où elle se laissa aller contre un mur. Le comportement de Will l'avait vraiment effrayée. Ce qui était effrayant aussi, ç'a été de voir qu'il semblait se débattre contre quelque chose. Comme s'il était possédé. Ou plutôt comme si une part de lui essayait de se rebeller. En plus, elle avait dû user de son don pour qu'il la lâche. Le don de son cher père … Celui qui l'empêchait de rester trop longtemps au soleil car ça la fatiguait vite. En fait, à la la lumière, son corps absorbait chaque particule solaire et la stockait en elle. C'était, elle, à sa guise, qui décidait de relâcher toute l'énergie et d'aveugler ou même irradier par moment tout ce qu'il y avait autour et faire des mini soleil entre ses mains. Heureusement, qu'elle pouvait contrôler la quantité de lumière qu'elle contenait. Sinon, il y aurait eu de grande chance pour que Will ne ressemble plus à grand chose à l'heure qu'il est, même si c'était un fils d'Apollon.

Elle sursauta quand une main s'abattit juste à côté de sa tête. C'était les frères Alatir, Travis et Connor, accompagnés de leur fidèle sourire espiègle.. Celui là même qui avait permis aux jumeaux de mettre bon nombre de filles dans leur lit. Cependant, elle avait appris à les connaître et ils n'avaient jamais tenté de la draguer, sûrement parce qu'ils avaient assez de respect pour elle en tant qu'ami.

\- Bah alors, ma belle, t'as l'air perdue ?, dit Connor.

\- Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne à ta bungalow, chérie ?, renchérit Travis. Après, on a découvert un coin super sympas non loin de la plage, tu veux qu'on te fasse découvrir ?

Il la gratifia du sourire le plus sexy qu'il avait en magasin. _Le sourire qu'il ne réserve que pour ses conquêtes d'un soir_, pensa Abby. Elle trouvait déjà bizarre la façon dont ils l'avaient abordée, mais cette pensée l'inquiéta d'avantage. D'habitude, ils arrivaient derrière elle, la portaient sur leurs épaules comme un sac à patates puis allaient la jeter dans le lac pour rire. Et bien souvent, elle arrivait à en attraper un pendant qu'ils riaient et le mettre à l'eau avec elle.

Mais là, c'était vraiment très étrange. L'épisode « Will » l'ayant largement refroidie pour tout ce qui était garçon, plus leur réputation de bourreaux des cœurs, elle les repoussa. Elle ne prit pas la peine de leur répondre et marcha jusqu'au bungalow d'Apollon.

En rentrant, elle se dirigea automatiquement vers son lit. Puis elle se laissa lentement sombrer dans le sommeil.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Pour une fois qu'elle dormait sans rêves … Elle se redressa dans son lit et dit à la personne d'entrer. La tête d'Ethan apparut à l'embrasure de la porte. Elle fut projetée dans un souvenir …


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rick Riordian, sauf Abby bien sûr. **

C'était le jour où Ethan était revenu. La guerre contre les Géants s'était terminée quelques jours auparavant. On soignait encore les blessés, on remettait le camp en ordre, on pleurait les morts. Sur cette affaire, Grecs et Romains s'entraidaient mutuellement.

Abby était avec ses frères et sœurs dans l'infirmerie de fortune qu'ils avaient construit en catastrophe non loin de la plage. Elle avait sursauté quand tout le monde avait commencé à s'agglutiner autour de la plage. C'était un radeau de fortune qui arrivait au loin, avec à son bord une personne qui semblait soit endormie soit évanouie. Quand il fut assez près, un murmure s'éleva rapidement dans le groupe. Abby essaya tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin dans la foule et aperçut la personne qui était sur le radeau. Un garçon au cheveux noir, au teint blanc et aux allures d'américano-japonais. Il portait des vêtements blancs et un cache-œil. Abby le reconnut tout de suite, Percy lui en avait trop parlé pour ça. C'était Ethan Nakamura, fils de Némésis, qui était sensé être mort durant la guerre des Titans. Voyant la tête que certains pensionnaires tiraient, Abby n'était pas certaine que l'histoire du demi-dieu ait fait le tour du camp. Le radeau toucha le bord de la plage mais personne ne semblait décidé à l'aider. Alors elle craqua. Elle appela Will et, à deux, ils l'avaient récupéré et installé sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Elle l'examina rapidement mais ne vit aucune blessure ou séquelles. Pour quelqu'un qui devait être mort, il semblait en excellente forme. Par curiosité, elle souleva néanmoins son bandeau. Sa paupière était creuse, ce qui était normal puisqu'il n'avait plus d'œil. Une idée un peu folle lui vint. Elle fit signe à Will de revenir et lui exposa son intention. Malgré sa moue sceptique, son frère accepta de l'aider. Ils se placèrent de chaque côté d'Ethan et se concentrèrent. Abby ne savait pas combien de temps cale avait pu durer. Elle était dans une espèce de transe, centrant le maximum de ses pouvoirs et ceux de son frère sur le brun. Alors qu'elle était totalement vidée de ses forces et était sur le point de s'évanouir, Ethan se mit à bouger. Il gigota sur le lit et battit des paupières. Abby et Will cessèrent toute actions. Ils regardèrent Ethan se redresser et ouvrir les _deux_ yeux. Elle aurait pu faire une danse de la joie si elle n'était pas aussi fatiguée. Certes, l'autre œil n'était pas de la même couleur que l'autre mais au moins, il en avait deux. Ils avaient réussi à « fabriquer » un œil. Plus tard, ceux qui avaient suivis ce qu'il s'était passé lui avait dit que la bénédiction d'Apollon était restée au dessus de leurs têtes tout au long de l'opération.

Suite à cela, elle ne l'avait plus lâché. Et le fils de Némésis ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. De toute façon, les autres pensionnaires le regardaient toujours méchamment, comme s'ils n'acceptaient pas le fait qu'il soit vivant.

Abby avait essayé d'être la plus gentille possible. Elle avait été aux petits soins avec lui, l'aidant pour tout et n'importe quoi, lui tenant compagnie, discutant avec lui. Ethan lui avait avoué qu'Hestia avait eu pitié de lui et lui avait offert une seconde chance en l'envoyant sur Ogygie avec Calypso. Cette dernière avait été adorable avec lui pendant tout le temps de son séjour, même si elle ne faisait que parler ou penser à Léo dès que le latino avait atterri lui aussi sur l'île et après. Et pendant le séjour du fils d'Héphaïstos, il s'était caché du mieux qu'il avait pu pour ne pas se faire voir.

Abby fut soudainement tirée de ses pensées. Ethan était assis sur son lit et faisait des signes de mains devant les yeux de la blonde, comme pour la réveiller.

\- Eh oh, Abby, je te demandais si ça allait. T'es pas venue au dîner.

\- Excuse-moi, Ethan. Je me suis endormie et comme personne ne m'a réveillée … Et puis, je n'ai pas spécialement faim. Mais toi, tu n'es pas au feu de camp ?

\- Non, tu sais, je n'arrive toujours pas trop à m'intégrer, même si Percy a fait son maximum pour raconter ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la guerre. Et puis je voulais te voir.

Abby se sentit instantanément rougir.

\- Et je voulais te parler aussi, continua Ethan. Je ne sais toujours pas comment te remercier pour m'avoir rendu mon œil. Il a beau être bleu alors que mon autre est marron, ça me fait les yeux vairons, j'aime bien. Et puis, ça m'impressionne toujours. C'est ma mère qui l'avait pris quand même à la base.

\- Oh, tu sais, Will aussi a …

\- Tu sais Abby, tu me plais beaucoup, la coupa-t-il. Tu m'as soigné, m'a redonné un œil, et surtout t'as été la seule à réellement bien m'accueillir quand je suis revenu à la colonie. T'es vraiment spéciale pour moi … Assez pour que j'ai envie de toi à chaque fois que je te vois.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir à ce que son ami venait de dire. Ethan l'embrassait passionnément, une main dans ses cheveux. Elle fut tentée de lui rendre son baiser mais elle mit ses deux mains sur son torse et essaya de le repousser. Il recula légèrement et elle sentit son cœur se serrer violemment. Il avait une mine triste et tellement déçue … Elle capitula et déposa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout s'enchaîna très vite. Il l'allongea et passa ses mains sous son t-shirt, rejoignant sa poitrine. Elle émit un petit grognement de protestation quand il lui enleva son haut, mais il fut vite transformer en gémissement quand il commença à masser ses seins. Il n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres et ne les quitta pas non plus quand il lui retira son soutien-gorge. Il se releva légèrement, admira la poitrine d'Abby - qui tenta tant bien que mal de la cacher – puis retira son propre haut avant de plonger sur ses seins. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas hurler quand il se mit à la mordiller. Elle sentit les mains du brun descendre lentement le long de son ventre et atteindre la fermeture de son short. D'un habile coup de main, il lui enleva son bas et sa culotte. Elle était à présent nue sous lui, se cachant tant bien que mal avec ses bras, le visage plus rouge encore qu'une des vaches sacrées de son père. Ethan dut se rendre compte de sa gêne et du rapport non-équitable. Il enleva lui-même son pantalon et son boxer avant de prendre les mains d'Abby et de les bloquer au dessus de sa tête. Elle frémit quand elle l'entendit murmurer à son oreille « T'es belle, ne te cache pas ». Il déposa plusieurs baisers le long de son corps, de la base de son cou jusqu'à son nombril. Là, elle se mordit franchement la lèvre inférieure à sang. Elle redoutait ce qu'il allait faire, mais il se contenta de remonter jusqu'à son visage. Elle ne put que hocher la tête quand il lui demanda si elle était prête. Il l'embrassa tendrement et la pénétra en même temps. Une larme de douleur roula sur la joue d'Abby. Heureusement, Ethan n'avait pas forcé et attendit qu'elle se détende. Quand elle sembla avoir moins mal, il la pénétra entièrement. Elle se mordit le poing, empêchant un cri de sortir. Il commença ses mouvements en douceur, et alla de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que le visage d'Abby affichait moins de la douleur. Elle gémissait contre son poing, tenant la tête d'Ethan contre son cou. Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa et se lâcha à l'intérieur d'Abby, cette dernière rejoignant les étoiles en même temps que lui.

Ethan s'effondra essoufflé sur Abby, se posa deux minutes et se releva aussitôt. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et commença à se rhabiller, ce qui étonna Abby.

\- Tu pars déjà ?

\- Ben oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, je pensais que tu resterais un peu plus longtemps, rougit-elle.

Ethan se mit franchement à rire.

\- Sérieusement, Abby, tu pensais réellement que j'allais rester ? C'est pas comme si je voulais sortir avec toi, je voulais juste du sexe.

Il finit de mettre ses chaussures en continuant de rire. Il sortit du bungalow en lançant un « Allez, salut ! ».

Abby se sentait vraiment très mal. Elle qui pensait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien … Elle se sentait sale, et trahie. Elle se terra au fond de son lit sous ses couvertures et se mit à pleurer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rick Riordian, sauf Abby bien sûr. **

Abby essaya de se cacher encore un peu plus sous les couvertures. Si ses frères et sœurs l'avaient laissée tranquille pendant la nuit, la rousse qui se tenait devant son lit semblait déterminée à la faire se lever.

\- Abby, dis quelque chose au moins ! Tu m'inquiètes ! Heureusement que Will m'a prévenue, mais si tu ne me racontes pas ce qu'il ne va pas, je ne peux pas t'aider ! Peut-être que Nico arrivera à savoir quelque chose, lui …

\- Il est ici ?

Abby s'était redressée en entendant le prénom de son meilleur ami. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'elle voulait voir, c'était lui. Rachel eut à peine le temps d'hocher la tête qu'Abby avait déjà sauté dans ses vêtements.

\- Tu sais où il est ?

\- Quand je l'ai vu, il était près du Poing de Zeus, mais … Abby, attend !

Elle ne se retourna pas pour attendre son amie. Elle traversa le camp à grandes enjambées, ignorant le regard surpris des autres pensionnaires.

Elle arriva enfin près du rocher et aperçut le fils d'Hadès. Il avait encore pris plusieurs centimètres depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et ses cheveux avaient assez poussé pour cacher totalement ses yeux. Elle lui courut littéralement dans les bras, faisant tomber le brun à la renverse.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle.

\- J'avais remarqué, ria Nico. T'es trop câline.

\- Pourquoi tu reviens pas plus souvent ?

\- Tu sais que je dois aider mon père. Surtout avec les Portes qui ont été ouvertes, il n'a pas envie que ça recommence.

Abby hocha doucement la tête. Oui, elle savait. Et elle trouvait que Hadès exagérait à utiliser Nico comme ça alors qu'il n'était ni un dieu, ni un de ses sbires immortels. Il pouvait mourir à chaque mission que le seigneur des Enfers lui donnait. Et c'était ce qui la dérangeait le plus dans l'histoire.

Elle aurait pu rester des heures comme ça, entre ses bras, la tête nichée au creux de son cou. Mais elle sentit ses mains la faire bouger légèrement de sorte qu'il pouvait la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Comment t'as deviné ?

\- Simple : d'habitude, quand tu me vois, tu brilles presque comme le soleil. Là, je ne t'ai jamais trouvée aussi pâle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé qui a pu t'affecter à ce point ?

Elle sourit tristement. C'est vrai que pour quelqu'un qui devait passer le plus clair de son temps à être à l'ombre ou sous terre, quand quelque chose était lumineux, ça devait se voir.

Devant le regard inquiet de Nico, elle lui raconta tout la journée précédente, de la déclaration de Mitchell jusqu'à Ethan en passant par son malaise. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux en finissant son récit sur la soirée avec le fils de Némésis. Nico la cala contre lui.

\- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il a fait ça, dit il enfin. Depuis que tu l'as soigné et aidé, je l'ai toujours vu t'avoir en grande estime. Et puis, il y a quelque chose dans cette histoire. Quand je suis arrivé, je suis allé voir Will pour savoir où tu étais. Sauf qu'à la place, je suis tombé sur ton frère soignant Ethan qui venait de se réveiller. Apparemment, il a été trouvé évanoui pas loin du bungalow des Apollon. Et de ce que j'ai entendu, il n'a aucun souvenir sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir après le dîner.

Abby se sentit humiliée. Comment pouvait-il lui dire toutes ses choses pour après lui faire _ça _et faire celui qui est amnésique ? Il lui avait pris sa virginité quand même, et l'avait planté seule. Pour quelqu'un qui était un enfant de la déesse de la justice, elle le trouvait bien cruel, qu'est-ce qui était juste dans ce qu'il avait fait ? Surtout à elle, qui lui avait rendu son œil et qui s'en était occupé.

Nico avait dû sentir qu'elle s'agitait. Il la berça doucement et se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux. Ce geste la calma un peu.

\- Tu sais ce qui te ferait du bien ?, lui dit il soudain. C'est de te changer les idées. T'as besoin de voir des gens et de faire des choses. Suis moi.

Abby se détacha du brun et se leva.

Ils traversèrent tout le camp et rejoignirent le mur d'escalade. Plusieurs pensionnaires étaient là. Elle aperçut Percy qui finissait de descendre du mur. Il atterrit au sol et les remarqua. Nico lui fit signe de venir.

\- Salut Nico, Abby, les salua-t-il. Quoi de beau ?.

\- Mec, j'aurais un service à te demander.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Abby est pas trop bien. Tu pourrais pas lui changer un peu les idées ? Comme t'as toujours plein de trucs à faire, lui demanda Nico.

Abby aurait rougi de honte. Elle était quoi, une gamine qui fallait occuper ? Avec Percy comme baby-sitter ? Ça promettait.

\- Oh, Abby fais pas cette tête ! Promis, je te ferais pas le coup de trier les dossiers de Chiron !, sourit Percy.

\- Et puis, renchérit Nico. Je vais devoir repartir, mon père m'attend depuis un moment déjà. J'espère qu'il est pas trop de mauvaise humeur, la dernière fois, j'ai dû aller traverser les Champs du Châtiment. Si vous saviez les horreurs qu'il y a là-bas …

Nico frissonna. Abby se dit qu'elle n'avait pas, mais alors vraiment pas envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans ce Champs. Et elle espérait surtout qu'elle n'aurait jamais à y entrer.

Le fils d'Hadès l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et partit, la laissant seule avec un fils de Poséidon à l'air aussi excité que Léo quand il a une nouvelle idée de fabrication.

\- Allez viens, je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais vu ce qu'il y a au fond de la mer.

Elle aurait dû se douter que Percy allait vouloir la faire nager. Cependant, il lui avait promis qu'il n'y aurait rien comme effort physique, juste de la visite.

Elle était à présent dans l'eau, au sec dans la bulle d'air que Percy lui avait créée. Ça, déjà, c'était géant. Il la tenait par la main et la tirait à sa suite, lui montrant tout ce qui se passait sous la mer : poissons, coraux, paysages aquatiques. Et c'était encore plus impressionnant que la bulle d'air. Son père était peut-être le dieu de l'art, Poséidon aurait pu prétendre au trône vu la beauté de ce qu'il avait créé. _Désolée papa, c'était plus fort que moi_, pensa Abby. Heureusement qu'Apollon n'était pas connu pour avoir un tempérament violent …

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était sous l'eau, en tout cas son ventre commençait à crier famine. Elle n'avait pas voulu manger ce que Will lui avait apporté le matin ni ce que Rachel lui avait donné le midi. Son guide personnel devait avoir faim aussi parce qu'il la remonta doucement à la surface. Le soleil déclinait déjà. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient restés sous l'eau pendant au moins quatre heures.

Ils sortirent de l'eau et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le réfectoire. Avant de rentrer, Percy lui promit de venir la chercher les prochains jours dès qu'il le pouvait.

Il avait tenu sa promesse. Percy était revenu la voir depuis que Nico lui avait demandé de s'occuper un peu d'Abby. Elle avait passé ses deux derniers jours comme dans une bulle. Il était tellement adorable avec elle …

Elle s'était levée ce matin en se demandant ce qu'il avait préparé comme projet et n'avait pas été déçue. Ils avaient fait du canoë, où Percy s'était amusé plusieurs fois à la faire chavirer, étaient retournés voir les profondeurs de la mer qui se trouvait à côté et enfin ils étaient montés en haut de la cascade de lave. Ils étaient maintenant assis en hauteur l'un à coté de l'autre, les jambes dans le vide.

\- Ça t'a plu aujourd'hui ?, demanda Percy.

\- Oh oui, merci, t'as pas idée !, répondit Abby en hochant la tête.

\- Et ça va mieux ?

\- Je crois que oui …

Percy lui sourit franchement. Hazel lui avait raconté que le jour où elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait cru qu'il était un dieu romain, tellement il était beau. Abby comprenait maintenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Son sourire, ses yeux verts d'eau qui étincelaient avec la lumière du soleil, ses cheveux bruns en bataille … Il était à tomber. Elle se surprit à se mordre la lèvre.

\- Arrête de faire ça.

\- Arrêter de faire quoi ?, demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- De te mordre la lèvre comme ça, c'est bien plus sexy que tu peux le croire.

Par réflexe, elle se les mordit encore, les joues en feu. Cette action sembla faire réagir Percy qui prit vivement les mains d'Abby pour la plaquer contre le sol, les mains au dessus d'elle. Percy se pencha au dessus d'elle. Ses yeux étaient voilés, et avaient la même couleur que le fond de la mer.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, il l'embrassa. Il avait lâché ses mains, ce qui lui permit de passer les bras autour de son cou. Elle rendit son baiser avec un peu plus de ferveur qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

Manquant d'air tous les deux, ils se séparèrent. Percy ne dit rien, se contentant de lui sourire en lui caressant la joue.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés comme ça : ils se retrouvaient, s'embrassaient furtivement à l'ombre d'un mur puis repartaient.

Abby se sentait fondre à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait et était comme sur un petit nuage. Elle était bien, enfin, mais elle avait promis à Percy qu'elle ne parlerait pas de ce qu'ils se passaient entre eux. Rachel avait beaucoup râlé par rapport à ça d'ailleurs.

Elle se rendait au réfectoire, le cœur léger, comme à son habitude. En entrant, elle tomba sur une scène qui lui fit le même effet que si quelqu'un venait de lui enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur.

Percy était au milieu du réfectoire, un genou à terre devant Annabeth et venait de la demander en mariage.

Abby eut enfin la certitude qu'elle faisait partie des filles les plus naïves et les plus stupides de la planète. Comment avait-elle fait pour oublier Annabeth ? Alors que cette dernière était quand même connue pour être la célèbre petite-amie du encore plus célèbre Percy Jackson ? Il n'empêchait que la célébrité en question avait joué avec elle, l'avait embrassé, lui avait fait avoir des sentiments pour lui. Et c'était d'ailleurs le pire dans cette histoire : plus les jours passaient et plus elle tombait amoureuse de Percy.

Dégoûtée de la scène bourrée de romantisme qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, elle se retourna et courut le plus loin possible du réfectoire. Ses pas l'avaient inconsciemment guidée vers la plage, où elle avait passé pas mal d'heures avec Percy.

Néanmoins, elle vit des silhouettes au loin. En se rapprochant, elle vit que les frères Alatir lui faisaient signe. Elle arriva à leur hauteur, attendant leur prochaine farce. Qui ne vint pas. Au contraire, ils semblaient inquiets.

\- Abby, tout va bien ?, demanda Travis.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- S'il-te-plaît, ne nous ment pas, c'est pas cool, répondit Connor.

En réponse à sa question muette, il s'approcha d'Abby et essuya ses joues. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, elle avait pleuré et à chaudes larmes.

\- Les gars, je …

\- T'as pas envie d'en parler, t'inquiètes, on avait deviné. Mais sérieux, Travis, t'es pas d'accord ? Abby est quand même vachement plus mignonne quand elle sourit.

\- Un vrai rayon de soleil !, renchérit son frère.

Le ton enthousiaste que Travis avait pris fit doucement rire Abby.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça ! Je sais pas qui t'as fait pleurer mais c'est vraiment un connard, dit Travis.

\- Tu veux pas nous dire son nom qu'on le bute ? Laisse faire les Hermès, il va regretter de t'avoir mise dans cet état !

Abby repensa à Percy et à la scène qui avait eu lieu. Elle perdit complètement son sourire.

\- Bah voilà, Connor, bravo ! Elle veut pas en parler donc on va lui foutre la paix là dessus, on va s'installer tranquille sur la plage, on va la faire rire et ça va aller mieux. N'est-ce pas Abby ?

Abby ne put qu'hocher la tête. Elle prit la main que Travis et Connor lui tendaient et les suivit jusque sur le sable. Ils s'assirent à même le sol. Elle était entre les deux garçons. Elle les vit se regarder mutuellement, se sourirent et se jeter sur elle. Ils la chatouillèrent de partout jusqu'au moment où elle les supplia d'arrêter, manquant cruellement de souffle.

\- Bah alors, Abby ? T'es rouge, t'as trop chaud ? Un petit tour dans l'eau te rafraîchirait peut-être ?

\- Non, les gars, ça va … Non, mais lâchez moi, NOON !, ria-t-elle.

Un des deux frères l'avait mise sur son épaule. Elle ne savait pas lequel entre Travis et Connor, sachant qu'elle n'arrivait à les reconnaître que par leur taille. Et du haut d'une épaule, ce n'était vraiment pas simple.

Dans un cri, elle fut lâchée dans l'eau gelée.

\- Les gars, c'est vraiment pas cool, c'est froid !

Ils ne lui répondirent pas mais lui offrirent un sourire narquois. Puis paniquèrent en voyant la mine attristée et implorante d'Abby. Ils s'approchèrent en se traitant de plusieurs noms d'oiseaux et tendirent la main pour l'aider à remonter. Mains qu'Abby attrapa mais ne s'en servit pas pour se hisser. Elle tira un grand coup, faisant atterrir les garçons dans l'eau avec elle. La tête qu'ils firent en remontant à la surface valait largement le détour. Elle les préférait comme ça, l'amusant jouant avec elle, plutôt qu'en la draguant comme ils avaient fait la semaine précédente.

Après avoir barboter pendant un moment, Abby se rendit compte qu'elle avait froid. Les garçons avaient dû le remarquer : ils lui prirent chacun la main et la firent sortir de l'eau. Là, un des frères lui donna son pull qui était resté sur la plage pendant que l'autre s'asseyait au sol.

Elle était installée contre Connor, ses jambes tenues par Travis pour la réchauffer. Elle se sentait bien à se faire câliner par les deux fils d'Hermès, le pull qu'elle portait lui apportant un peu de confort supplémentaire.

Elle se laissa doucement bercer par les battements de cœur de Connor et s'endormit.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment très froid. Et que l'endroit où elle dormait était loin d'être confortable, contrairement au moment où elle s'était endormie. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en reconnaissant le réfectoire. Elle se redressa vivement et se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur une table. Et qu'elle était nue. Le pire, c'était que plusieurs inscriptions étaient marquées sur son corps « Pute », « Salope », « Traînée », et d'autres qu'elle ne réussit pas à lire à cause de sa dyslexie et des larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue mais elle devinait sans peine qu'ils devaient être tout aussi salés.

Elle entendit les premiers pensionnaires arriver. Elle essaya de cacher son corps tant bien que mal, attendant avec appréhension les commentaires qui allaient fuser dans peu de temps. Elle baissa la tête, histoire de cacher son visage avec ses cheveux.

Elle sut que la plupart des gens étaient arrivés au fur et à mesure qu'elle entendait des exclamations outrées de ceux qui la regardaient. En revanche, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait décidé à l'aider. Elle voulait disparaître, et en même temps se lever et courir loin des regards qu'elle sentait peser sur elle. Mais elle n'eut le courage de faire ni l'un ni l'autre, sachant que l'un était impossible et l'autre encore plus dégradant que ce qui était en train de se passer. Alors qu'elle perdait tout espoir, elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher et l'appeler.

\- Abbygail ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rick Riordian, sauf Abby bien sûr. **

* * *

_\- Abbygail ?_

C'était la voix de son professeur Chiron. Elle releva quand même la tête. Il la regardait de la même manière que s'il venait d'apprendre qu'il y allait y avoir une invasion dans le camp. En revanche, elle n'osa pas regarder les autres pensionnaires.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il …. ? Peu importe, on verra plus tard. Les autres, donnez lui une couverture ou quelque chose pour la couvrir.

\- Pourquoi on l'aiderait ?

Abby chercha d'où venait la voix. Elle vit les frères Alatir se frayer un chemin dans la foule qu'il y avait autour du réfectoire, puis se planter juste à côté de Chiron avec un sourire perfide. Elle était quasiment certaine que c'était eux, les auteurs de son humiliation. Elle baissa la tête, essayant de se calmer pour ne pas pleurer devant eux.

\- Surtout que ce n'est qu'une traînée. La preuve : c'est marqué sur son corps, ajouta un des deux frères.

Cela acheva Abby qui se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Elle entendit des rires, bien vite tus, sûrement grâce à l'autorité de Chiron. Elle resserra tant bien que mal ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle sursauta en sentant un poids soudain sur ses épaules. Quelqu'un venait de lui mettre une veste sur elle. Une veste de camouflage. _Léo_. Elle vit le latino se mettre devant elle et refermer un peu plus son blouson sur son corps. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait partir en la laissant comme ça, elle sentit les bras de Léo la hisser et la caler contre lui, telle une princesse. Lorsqu'elle regarda son visage, elle vit que son expression oscillait entre la colère et un message bien clair : « touchez la, et je vous crame ». Il défia les autres pensionnaires du regard et s'avança dans la foule, qui s'écarta aussitôt de son chemin. Personne n'avait vu Léo en colère jusqu'ici mais personne ne semblait vouloir le revoir non plus.

De son côté, Abby avait l'impression d'être au coin d'un feu de cheminée. Léo sentait la fumée et dégageait une importante chaleur. Elle eut même peur qu'il s'enflamme.

Il la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et posa sur un des lits une Abby somnolente. Elle regretta aussitôt les bras de Léo et se mit à frissonner de froid.

Léo attendit que Will arrive et qu'il lui dise qu'Abby allait bien, d'un point de vue physique du moins. Il hocha la tête, sourit à Abby et partit, la laissant seule avec son frère.

\- C'est du feutre indélébile, dit Will. Ne bouge pas, je vais voir si une des nymphes des eaux ne peut pas essayer de t'enlever ça.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'éloigna. Abby eut presque l'impression qu'il la fuyait.

Elle n'attendit que quelque minute avant que la nymphe n'arrive. C'était une magnifique néréide aux cheveux flottants derrière elle comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté la mer. Elle avait cependant le visage triste et ne dit pas un mot à Abby. La néréide se contenta de lui enlever toutes les marques de feutre qu'elle avait sur le corps.

Will revint juste avant que la néréide ne parte. Il la remercia et Abby sourit en voyant la créature rougir. Elle s'en alla rapidement et les laissa seuls. Will tendit lui tendit des vêtements. Abby remarqua l'air préoccupé qu'il avait et la tendance à vouloir vite partir de l'infirmerie.

\- Will, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le blond grimaça. Elle le vit se mordre la lèvre puis soupirer.

\- En fait, je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te draguer et de te faire du mal. La dernière fois, ça m'a fait exactement le même effet et j'ai pas envie que ça recommence. Cette idée vient toute seule, et dès que je veux m'en débarrasser, y rien à faire, faut que je m'éloigne de toi. Le problème, c'est que je ne veux pas te faire du mal, moi ! T'es ma p'tite sœur !

Abby avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Effectivement, Will avait plutôt de bonnes raisons d'être aussi préoccupé.

\- Alors, s'il te plaît Abby, si tu as une explication à ça, dis le moi.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle aurait bien voulu lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait, mais elle ne le savait pas elle même.

Elle balaya l'infirmerie du regard et son regard tomba sur Percy qui était allongé dans un des lit.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu parles de Percy ? A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Il est évanoui depuis hier soir, juste après avoir demander Annabeth en mariage. En fait, elle n'a eu le temps que de dire « oui » et il s'est écroulé sur le sol. Les autres pensent que c'est l'émotion qui l'a mis dans cet état, mais je n'y crois pas. Je pense être assez calé en médecine pour savoir si c'est un malaise ou non. Et là, ce n'est pas un malaise. J'ai eu beau employer plusieurs moyens pour le réveiller, je n'y arrive pas. Il semble plus dans une espèce de transe, un peu comme Ethan il y a une semaine.

Abby fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de transe ? Et puis, si elle en croyait Will, il s'était évanoui juste après qu'elle soit partie. Était-ce un hasard ? Elle n'en savait rien. Quand on est demi-dieu, on a tendance à ne plus trop croire au hasard.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais un pensionnaire venait d'arriver et demandait qu'on vienne l'aider, apparemment il y avait eu des problèmes près du réfectoire. Abby voulait se lever pour aller aider mais le regard de Will l'en dissuada. Il lui fit promettre de s'habiller et d'aller au bungalow se reposer un peu. Il avait dû avoir des échos sur ce qu'il s'était passé …

Il quitta l'infirmerie et elle s'habilla. Elle remarqua que Will avait été chercher ses propres vêtements au bungalow. Ensuite, elle prit la veste de Léo et se dirigea vers le Bunker 9.

Léo y était. Il avait enlevé sa ceinture à outils et était assis sur un des établis, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il semblait regarder une photo et semblait être très triste aussi. Cela fit bizarre à Abby qui avait l'habitude de toujours le voir joyeux. C'était un peu à cause de ça qu'elle avait un faible pour lui depuis qu'il était arrivé à la colonie d'ailleurs. En y repensant, elle avait dû rougir au maximum lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle avait souvent espéré qu'il le fasse, mais dans des conditions totalement différentes et plus romantiques. Pour éviter de l'effrayer, elle toqua à la porte ouverte du bunker. Ce qui fit le quand même sursauter. Il rangea rapidement la photo dans une de ses poches.

\- Excuse-moi, Léo, dit elle timidement. C'est pour te rendre ta veste. Et pour tout à l'heure … Merci.

\- Pas de quoi.

Même sa voix était triste. Elle lui donna le vêtement et resta plantée devant lui. Elle savait qu'elle devait le laisser seul mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à laisser les gens déprimer tranquillement dans leur coin. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'enlaça ne la rejeta pas. Mais ne lui rendit pas son étreinte pour autant. Elle allait le lâcher mais elle sentit les bras du latino lui entourer la taille.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position. Puis Abby se recula un peu, sans pour autant se détacher de lui. Leur visage n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, permettant à Abby d'admirer ses yeux marrons et de toutes ses nuances de rouge foncé. _Magnifique_, pensa-t-elle. Elle le vit se rapprocher doucement de ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux.

\- Abby ! T'es où ?

La voix les fit sursauter tous les deux et ils s'éloignèrent aussitôt.

Rachel se montra à l'entrée du bunker.

\- Ah bah t'es là ! T'es dure à trouver quand même ! Désolée, Léo, je te l'emprunte, Chiron veut la voir !

Sur ce, elle attrapa Abby par le bras et l'emmena dehors. Elle la traîna pendant plusieurs mètres, malgré les protestations d'Abby qui lui demandait de la lâcher.

Soudain elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers la blonde.

\- Bon, Abby, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De la semaine dernière pendant ta semi-hibernation, des jours où des que je t'apercevais t'étais avec Percy, de ce que j'ai entendu dire ce matin et de la petite scène de tout à l'heure.

\- Tu nous as vu alors ?

\- Oui. Mais quitte à vous couper, autant faire ça un peu plus finement que « salut, pardon, je te coupe, je l'emmène » ! Et je sais que t'es sur lui mais oublie pas que lui doit toujours être sur Calypso, même si elle est partie.

Abby se remémora cet événement. Léo était parti la chercher, ils étaient revenus au camp, Calypso était restée deux mois et avait quitté et le camp et Léo parce qu'elle voulait voyager et voir le monde d'aujourd'hui, puisqu'elle en avait été coupé pendant quelques millénaires. Après ça, Léo avait été plus distant pendant quelques temps, il était plus souvent enfermé au fond du bunker, à construire Héphaïstos-savait-quoi. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais ça lui avait fait plaisir que Calypso s'en aille. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la jeune femme mais ça lui avait vraiment fait de la peine de le voir revenir accompagné de la nymphe alors qu'Abby avait beaucoup pleuré quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il soit mort. En plus, Nico n'avait même pas été là pendant cette période, alors qu'Abby aurait eu bien besoin qu'il confirme ou démente ces propos.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand Rachel claqua des doigts devant son nez.

\- Excuse, Rachel. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

\- Rien, j'attends juste que tu me dises enfin ce qu'il se passe.

Abby soupira et se résolut à raconter l'histoire à Rachel. La déclaration de Mitchell, le comportement de Will et des deux fils d'Hermès, la nuit avec Ethan et la façon dont il s'était moqué d'elle, Nico et son idée de mettre Abby entre les mains de Percy pour lui remonter le moral, la façon dont elle avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour le fils de Poséidon et des fois où ils s'étaient embrassés, la scène de demande en mariage de Percy au réfectoire qui lui avait brisé le cœur la veille, du réconfort que Travis et Connor lui avaient apporté, et enfin son réveil sur une table nue et marquée, et de l'aide de Léo. Tout y passa.

\- Et comme Léo m'avait laissé sa veste, j'étais partie lui rendre. Pour ce qu'il s'est passé après, et bien, il était triste alors j'ai pas pu résister. Et on aurait pu enfin s'embrasser si tu n'étais pas intervenue !

\- Au contraire, vu ce que tu me racontes, j'ai bien fait. Tu te rends compte Abby ? Ça fait plus d'une semaine que les garçons ne font que te blesser et en plus tu gardes tout ça pour toi ?! Tu le sais pourtant que tu peux me parler !

\- C'est pas facile à dire … Toi non plus tu veux pas me parler du fait que t'es amoureuse d'Octave et c'est pas pour autant que je râle.

\- Abbygail, tu vas trop loin là …, tempêta Rachel.

\- Au moins, j'ai mis le doigt dessus, tu ne l'as pas nié.

Abby crut que la rousse allait exploser. Elle était rouge et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Alors, pour ta gouverne, de un, non je ne l'aime pas, je le hais ! Et de deux, c'est de tes problèmes qu'on parle là. Ça va se finir comment cette histoire, tous les gars du camp vont se mettre à te draguer, te faire tomber amoureuse d'eux pour mieux te briser le cœur après ?

Abby haussa les épaules. Si seulement elle savait … Elle rappela à Rachel que Chiron voulait la voir et que le vieux centaure n'allait pas attendre des milliers d'années qu'elle arrive.

Elles arrivèrent devant la Grande Maison où le professeur les attendaient. Il leur fit signe de le suivre et ils se placèrent autour de la table de ping-pong, comme pour les conseils. Le vieil homme rétracta son derrière de cheval dans un fauteuil roulant avant de mieux s'installer autour de la table.

\- Abbygail, j'aimerai avoir ta version complète de l'histoire, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Vous savez, il n'y a pas à dire grand chose de plus que ce que vous avez vu tout à l'heure. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais sur la table, nue, frigorifiée et marquée de partout.

Chiron se gratta la barbe en gardant un air sceptique.

\- Et où t'es-tu endormie hier soir ?

Abby se mordit les lèvres. En principe, les pensionnaires n'avaient pas tellement le droit de vagabonder partout dans le camp à leur guise le soir. Mais elle était trop honnête.

\- J'étais sur la plage hier soir.

\- Tu n'étais pas toute seule.

\- … Non.

Même si le comportement de Travis et Connor lui avait fait beaucoup de peine, elle n'était pas une balance. Elle se refusa à dire leur nom.

Voyant son mutisme, Rachel prit la parole.

\- Elle était avec les deux Alatir.

Abby jeta un regard noir à son amie.

\- Abby, ces mecs là sont des salopards. Tu ne pensais pas les protéger quand même, si ? J'y crois pas, ils l'humilient et elle reste là à avoir de la compassion pour tout le monde.

Chiron ne fit pas de commentaire et déplaça son fauteuil devant la baie vitrée.

\- Je me doutais un peu que c'étaient eux. Sauf qu'il y a deux problèmes. Le premier, c'est que lorsque tu es partie ce matin, ils se sont tous les deux évanouis et ne se réveillent pas malgré tous les soins que les Apollons ont pu leur prodiguer. Et ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas les premiers à être dans cet état d'après Will. Ethan Nakamura était comme ça la semaine précédente et Percy vient à peine de se réveiller.

\- Et quel est le deuxième problème ?, se risqua Abby.

\- J'ai reçu un message de Monsieur D. . Il doit rester un peu plus longtemps à l'Olympe cette fois-ci. Apparemment, Apollon serait dans une colère assez inquiétante et commence à se disputer de plus en plus avec les autres dieux. Et comme tu es sa fille, je me demande si la colère d'Apollon et les malaises des garçons n'ont pas un rapport avec toi. Du moins, je le pense pour Travis et Connor puisque c'est avec toi qu'ils se sont amusés et ils sont tombés juste après que tu sois partie. A moins que tu n'es eu des relations avec Ethan et Percy ?

Dit comme ça, Abby semblait passer pour une dangereuse fille. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de raconter de nouveau cette histoire. Rachel dut le comprendre puisque c'est elle qui résuma ce qu'il s'était passé, sans pour autant dévoiler tous les petits détails intimes. Pour le coup, elle remercia intérieurement Rachel et espéra que Chiron saurait trouver une réponse, lui.

\- Effectivement, ce qui t'arrive est plutôt critique. En revanche, je ne sais pas où est le lien dans cette histoire. Peut-être l'Oracle arrivera-t-elle à savoir quelque chose ?

\- Vous voulez que je devine d'où ça vient ? Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, je prévois le futur pas toujours les événements passés …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu auras de l'aide. Entre mon garçon.

La porte de l'autre côté de la pièce s'ouvrit sur un grand blond. Octave entra et fit un signe de tête en direction d'Abby et semblait avoir écouté toute l'histoire. Il portait le T-Shirt emblématique du Camp Jupiter, un jean et son poignard pendait le côté de son pantalon. Pas de nounours ni de drap cette fois.

\- Que … Quoi ?! Vous voulez que je travaille avec lui ?!

\- Rachel, calme toi. Quand il a su que ça concernait un enfant d'Apollon, il a accepté, dit Chiron.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas aider Abby, mais faire des recherches avec lui … !

\- T'inquiète, quand il m'a dit que c'était pour faire équipe avec toi, je l'ai traité de malade mental, dit Octave.

\- Super ! Me voilà rassurée ! T'es con mais un minimum sain d'esprit.

\- Et toi, t'es bornée et complètement dingue, chacun son truc !

\- Moi, je suis bornée ?! Qui a des vieux préjugés depuis le début sur les Grecs et ne veut pas en démordre ?

\- Je vous ferais remarquer, mademoiselle la devin, que ça fait plusieurs mois que je vis au camp et que j'accepte d'aider les autres qui sont ici !

\- Je m'en fous ! T'es quand même qu'un petit con imbu de lui-même, un pervers qui …

Rachel se tut toute seule. Son visage avait la même couleur que ses cheveux et elle avait une main sur la bouche.

Abby se dit que même si pendant un instant elle avait l'impression d'assister à un match de tennis, la dernière information que Rachel venait de lâcher était plus que croustillante. Surtout qu'une espèce de gêne entre la rousse et le blond s'était installée, tant est si bien qu'ils finirent par croiser les bras et à se tourner le dos, comme deux enfants qui boudent. Abby les trouva trop mignons.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout ceci est réglé, je vous libère. Octave et Rachel, je compte sur vous pour essayer de rapidement trouver une solution à ce problème. Bonne journée.

Abby était sortie de la Grande Maison et était retournée voir Léo au Bunker 9. Il y était toujours et fabriquait encore quelque chose. Il avait l'air un peu plus joyeux qu'avant et Abby se surprit à espérer que c'était grâce à elle.

Il se retourna et sourit en la voyant.

\- Qu'est-ce que te voulait Chiron ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, ce matin. Je veux dire, avant que tout le monde n'arrive.

\- Et je peux savoir, moi, ce qu'il y a eu ?

Elle haussa les épaules et lui assura qu'il n'y avait rien à dire de plus que ce qui c'était vu. Il hocha la tête et se replongea dans sa nouvelle invention. Elle s'approcha par curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, dit elle.

\- Une surprise.

\- Pour qui ?

\- Pour toi.

Abby se sentit instantanément rougir. Léo lui sourit malicieusement et lui demanda de lui passer un tourne-vis, ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'assit sur le bord de l'établi et lui passa de temps à autre les outils qu'il lui demandait.

Elle resta un moment à côté de lui, plaisantant avec de temps en temps.

Au bout d'un certain nombre de coup de clef, de plaques découpées et assemblées et de pas mal de jurons en espagnol. Léo brandit enfin son projet et le tendit à Abby. C'était une tortue à peine plus grande qu'un CD. Elle était peut-être de couleur métallique mais tous les détails étaient précis et la rendait réelle. On aurait dit une vraie tortue de terre qu'on aurait juste peint en métallique. Elle émit plusieurs cliquetis et ouvrit les yeux. Abby faillit la lâcher quand elle se mit à bouger.

\- Je l'ai faite comme une vraie. Elle mange, bois, fait ses besoins, te suit partout où tu iras et peut te retrouver sans problèmes si tu es perdue.

\- Léo, c'est … Vraiment, vraiment magnifique. Merci beaucoup !, dit elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Mais comment peut-elle me retrouver ?

\- C'est simple : tu as laissé un cheveu sur mon T-Shirt tout à l'heure. Je l'ai utilisé pour qu'elle puisse coder ton ADN et te retrouver par rayons X.

Abby était plus qu'impressionnée. Elle savait que les enfants d'Athéna étaient réputés pour leur grande intelligence mais elle trouvait que Léo les surpassait. Car lui savait quoi en faire de son intelligence justement, alors que les enfants d'Athéna sortaient leur grande culture de temps à autre, pensaient à des stratégies pendant les jeux de guerre et c'était tout. Les enfants d'Héphaïstos étaient bien plus impressionnants, ils pensaient, fabriquaient et inventaient. Enfin, tout ça était de son point de vue à elle.

\- Mais, au fait, comment t'as su que j'adore les tortues ?

\- Aussi simple que pour inventer le codage : tu me l'avais dit une fois et tu portes toujours des tortues en bijoux et t'as pleins de statuettes qui en ont la forme. Tiens, regarde tes boucles d'oreilles : ce sont des minis tortues.

Elle fut contente de voir qu'il remarquait des choses chez elle. Elle lui sourit franchement et se mit à lui chercher un nom.

\- Je sais ! Je vais l'appeler Chéloné, comme la nymphe qui s'est faite transformer en tortue par Zeus pour ne pas être venu à son mariage.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il va beaucoup apprécier …

\- Je m'en fiche, j'aime bien ce nom quand même. Chéloné, ça te plaît comme prénom ?, dit elle en s'adressant à la tortue.

Cette dernière émit plusieurs cliquetis qui firent rire Léo. Apparemment, la tortue avait dit « oui, maîtresse ».

\- Si c'est le « maîtresse » qui te fait rire, t'es méchant, c'est pas drôle.

\- Je viens de te fabriquer un animal, je suis peut-être pas si méchant que ça.

Léo 1, Abby 0.

\- Oh, Abby, faut qu'on y aille ça va être l'heure d'aller dîner.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit.

Abby se rendit compte que sa sortie avec Léo le matin avait fait le tour du propriétaire mais sa rentrée avec lui avait été remarquée aussi. Elle ignora la plupart des regards et alla s'asseoir avec ses frères et sœurs.

Une fois le repas et le feu de camp fini, ils se levèrent tous pour que chacun puissent rejoindre son bungalow.

En marchant à travers les allées, elle entendit un bruit suspect un peu plus loin. Elle fit signe à Will de ne pas l'attendre et alla voir ce qu'il y avait. Soudain, quelque chose atterrit sur elle et la fit renverser sur le sol.

Elle était allongée sur le sol et Nico était à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rick Riordian, sauf Abby bien sûr. **

* * *

_Elle était allongée sur le sol et Nico était à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle._

Il semblait aussi surpris qu'elle et totalement dérouté.

\- Merde, désolé Abby, je pensais mieux atterrir mais c'est vrai que je commençais à fatiguer avec le vol d'ombre, du coup, j'ai fait vite.

\- T'inquiète, va, c'est pas grave …

Nico se dégagea rapidement et l'aida à se lever.

\- Au fait, ça va mieux ? Percy s'est occupé de toi ? Oula, vu ta tête, il y a eu une connerie. Tu sais quoi ? Je te raccompagne à ton bungalow et on en parle demain d'accord ?

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'à chez les Apollon. Il la laissa devant la porte, lui souhaita bonne nuit, puis partit en direction du bungalow d'Hadès en titubant de sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, la plupart de ses frères et sœurs la regardaient en souriant. Elle ne pu retenir le « quoi ? » qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Une de ses sœurs, Sarah, s'approcha d'elle.

\- C'est juste qu'on te trouve plutôt chanceuse en ce moment, lui dit-elle.

\- Ah, parce que se faire humilier devant les trois quarts du camp, vous considérez ça comme de la chance, vous ?, demanda Abby en croisant les bras.

\- Nan pas pour ça, tu le sais bien, dit un de ses frères. Pour faire court, les filles sont au taquet parce qu'elles ont su que t'as passé la journée avec Léo, elles ont vu Nico te raccompagner et en plus, il paraît que Mitchell t'a dit qu'il t'aimait. Du coup, les filles sont excitées comme des puces.

\- Vous êtes sérieuses ?

Abby les regarda toutes, consternée, hocher la tête.

\- Franchement, Abby, il ne manque plus que Percy et Jason et tu auras eu les plus sexys du camp !, continua Sarah, ignorant royalement les protestations jalouses de ses frères. C'est dommage que ces deux-là soient déjà pris … Ah, et il y a les Alatir aussi !

Elle secoua la tête, dépitée. Elle avait totalement perdu la bonne humeur que Nico lui avait un peu apporté et sentait ses mains trembler contre Chéloné.

\- Mitchell, je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas. Léo est un ami qui m'a seulement aidé et Nico est mon meilleur ami, vous le savez !

\- Ah mais on ne croit que ce que l'on voit ! Et la tortue que tu tiens dans les bras depuis tout à l'heure, tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas Léo qui te l'a fabriqué peut-être ?

Abby regarda Chéloné qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Oui, c'était vrai que Léo lui avait faite mais elle pensait que c'était par amitié et pour lui remonter le moral plutôt que pour la draguer.

\- Vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai à me justifier devant vous. Il me l'a fabriquée et alors ? C'était par pure amitié et c'est tout.

Sur ce, elle posa la tortue sur son lit et partit en direction de la salle de bain, coupant court à toute discussion, avant de se coucher avec Chéloné dans les bras.

Elle avait eu un mal fou à s'endormir et ce manque de sommeil se fit ressentir quand elle se réveilla. En ouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua que la plupart de ses frères et sœurs étaient déjà levés. Elle s'étira paresseusement. Elle posa sa tortue sur sa poitrine qui tenta de lui parler en langage des machines.

\- C'est bien dommage que je ne sache pas parler le morse, j'aurais pu plus facilement te comprendre.

Chéloné émit un cliquetis et un petit papier sortit de sa bouche. Abby le prit avec précaution et lit « J'ai faim maîtresse ».

\- Ah, oui, d'accord. Attend, tu peux écrire sur des bout de papiers aussi ? Et tu comprends tout ce que je dis ?

La tortue fit plusieurs sons de rouages et une autre feuille sortit « Oui je comprends mais j'ai faim maîtresse ». Abby hocha la tête et ne put qu'admirer le travail prodigieux de Léo. Elle se leva puis s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers le réfectoire, Chéloné marchant à côté d'elle.

Elle alla se servir de plusieurs choses et en profita pour faire un sacrifice à Apollon, lui implorant de l'aider à trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.

Elle s'assit à table et mit Chéloné à côté de son assiette.

\- Une tortue-machine, ça mange quoi en principe ?, de dit-elle à elle même.

\- De la salade ou des feuilles pour lui permettre de faire le papier, du gruyère parce qu'elle adore et un peu de jus de raisin pour faire l'encre.

Abby se retourna et vit Léo qui se tenait derrière elle. Il lui sourit et prit Chéloné dans ses mains.

\- Elle mange vraiment ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je l'ai faite comme une vraie.

Comme pour lui prouver ce qu'il disait, Léo alla chercher un bout de fromage et le donna à la tortue qui l'avala aussitôt. Elle fit un petit bruit mécanique et Léo lui carressa la tête.

\- T'inquiète, de rien.

Abby sourit à la scène attendrissante qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle vit Nico arriver au loin et elle se souvint qu'elle devait lui parler. Elle n'avait pas envie de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé mais il lui fit signe de venir. Elle se leva, fit un bisou sur la joue de Léo qui en profita pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille. Elle hocha la tête et récupéra sa tortue avant de rejoindre le fils d'Hadès.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Hein ? Ah, Léo ! Juste qu'il voulait que j'aille le voir tout à l'heure parce qu'il a quelque chose à me montrer.

Nico ne fit pas de commentaires et s'éloigna.

\- Attend, on va où ?

\- Sur la plage.

\- Et tu ne manges pas ?

Il la regarda comme s'il lui demandait la signification du mot « manger ». Elle se rendit compte que sa question était stupide et lui dit de laisser tomber. Elle posa Chéloné au sol et le suivit.

En arrivant au bord de l'eau, Nico s'assit aussitôt au sol et s'adossa contre un arbre. Abby s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui. Ils étaient un peu en hauteur et elle pouvait parfaitement voir le coin de plage où elle avait été avec les deux fils d'Hermès. Ce souvenir fit un peu baisser son moral.

\- Alors, raconte-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Abby n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler mais elle craqua rapidement. Ça l'énervait, d'ailleurs, elle n'arrivait jamais à tenir sa langue avec lui. Elle raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Percy, du moment où Nico lui avait demandé de s'occuper d'elle, jusqu'à la scène dans le réfectoire.

Elle s'inquiéta sincèrement quand elle vit que Nico était stoïque et qu'une brèche dans le sol commençait à se former, laissant quelques squelettes de petits animaux sortir. Il se leva rapidement en jurant en italien et Abby comprit qu'il était prêt à aller voir Percy. Elle se redressa et se mit devant lui.

\- Nico, non ! Laisse tomber ! De toute façon, il ne se souvient de rien et ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ?! Il s'est foutu de toi et je dois rester là sans rien faire ?

Abby savait que la plupart des gens avaient peur de Nico juste par sa présence de fils d'Hadès et les rares qui l'avaient vu énervé ne voulaient pas le revoir. Un peu comme Léo au final, bien que les personnalités étaient différentes. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, peut-être parce qu'elle le comprenait un peu mieux que les autres. Elle posa une main sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur. Elle le sentait battre à cent à l'heure. Il tremblait aussi. Elle essaya de le relaxer un peu grâce à ses pouvoirs de fille d'Apollon.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Nico.

Elle savait qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui irait à son encontre. Il la regarda et se rassit contre l'arbre en croisant les bras.

\- Et puis, il n'y a pas eu que ça …

Nico tourna vivement la tête vers elle. Elle lui parla du moment où elle avait trouvé Travis et Connor sur la plage, de son horrible réveil au réfectoire et de l'aide de Léo. La réaction de Nico ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Putain, c'est pas vrai Abby, tu vas tous te les faire ?!

Cela vexa sincèrement Abby. A la base, elle ne voulait pas en parler. Encore moins pour se prendre ce genre de réflexion, de plus qu'elle sonnait de la même manière que s'il l'avait traitée de prostituée. Elle le toisa et voulut partir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que Nico la retenait par la poignet.

\- Abby, je suis désolé, je le pensais pas. C'est juste que je les vois tous te tourner autour pour te faire de la peine ensuite, et ce … Ça m'énerve. Parce que je peux rien faire.

Abby craqua devant la mine de chien battu qu'il lui présentait. Elle ne l'entendait pas tous les jours lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et elle avait remarqué le ton discrètement possessif typique de son meilleur ami. Elle ne put résister plus longtemps et courut le serrer dans ses bras. Elle le sentit répondre maladroitement à son étreinte et elle se cala contre ses jambes, posa sa tête contre son torse tandis qu'il refermait ses bras autour d'elle.

Alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'endormir, il gigota contre elle.

\- Tiens, Abby, regarde.

Elle releva un peu la tête et le vit enfoncer légèrement la pointe de son épée dans le sol. Nico la retira aussitôt et un petit fantôme de papillon brillant sortit de la faille qu'il avait faite. Le papillon virevolta joyeusement autour d'eux et alla se poser entre les mains d'Abby. Quand celle-ci voulut le caresser, ses doigts passèrent à travers les ailes de l'animal. Elle s'y attendait mais fut quand même un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir toucher un aussi beau spécimen. Le papillon avait l'air de se plaire aux creux de ses paumes car celui-ci ne partit pas.

Abby frissonna. Nico avait enlevé ses bras autour d'elle et une brise passa tranquillement.

\- Mets-le.

Elle tourna la tête vers Nico qui lui tendait son blouson d'aviateur. Elle commença à protester mais Nico lui mit directement sur les épaules. Elle lâcha l'affaire, lui fit un bisou sur la joue et reposa sa tête contre lui.

\- Tu ne me parles plus en ce moment, lui dit-elle soudainement.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, tout va bien.

Abby se redressa pour le regarder. Ses cernes étaient marquées, les joues creusées et son regard était fuyant. S'il avait prit du muscle, il nageait encore un peu dans son T-shirt. Ouais, en super forme quoi.

\- Nico, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. T'aimes toujours Will, c'est ça ?

\- Je … S'il n'y avait que ça, Abby, mais … C'est bien plus … compliqué.

\- Mais …

\- Non, Abby, je ne veux pas en parler, la coupa-t-il. Dis-moi plutôt si tu sais pourquoi Chiron a l'air passablement agité en ce moment.

Oh, le détournement de sujet. Abby leva les yeux au ciel et se dit que le vieux centaure n'avait non plus l'air si anxieux.

\- C'est parce qu'apparemment mon père fait des siennes. Et Chiron suppose que ça a un lien avec moi, continua-t-elle en le voyant froncer les sourcils. Si tu veux, après m'être réveillée au pavillon l'autre jour, il a vu que quelque chose clochait. Apollon ne tient plus en place et sa fille a quelques problèmes. Il pense que c'est lié ensemble et il a fait appel à Rachel et Octave pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Il n'a pas de contact avec les autres dieux ?.

\- Eh bien, il paraîtrait que mon père en colère, c'est quelque chose. Je crois que même les autres dieux ne comprennent pas réellement ce qu'il se passe. Donc Chiron n'a pas réussi a savoir grand chose.

\- Je vois.

Elle se détacha complètement de lui et l'aida ensuite à se mettre sur ses pieds.

\- J'irai bien voir où en sont Rachel et Octave d'ailleurs. Parce que s'ils ont une idée de ce qu'il se passe, j'aimerai bien être au courant. Tu viens avec moi ?

Nico hocha la tête et la suivit.

La première chose qui frappa Abby quand ils arrivèrent près de la grotte aménagée de Rachel était les cris. Les deux oracles se hurlaient mutuellement dessus, employant un nombre incalculable de noms d'oiseaux l'un contre l'autre. Abby eut peur qu'ils s'étripent littéralement et souleva un peu le rideau pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Quand elle passa la tête de l'autre côté, elle vit Octave murmurer quelque chose et la rousse devenir rouge de colère. La claque que Rachel donna au blond résonna dans toute la caverne. Il lui attrapa aussitôt les poignets.

\- T'avises plus jamais de faire ça.

\- Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?, dit Rachel.

Ils tremblaient de colère tous les deux. Abby sursauta. La tension qu'ils avaient accumulée venait d'exploser et les deux s'embrassaient fiévreusement en s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Soudain, Rachel repoussa rageusement Octave et sortit d'un pas rapide de la grotte. Abby eut peur que la rousse tombe sur elle mais Nico l'agrippa et la cacha avec lui dans une ombre. Il avait du voir la scène par dessus la tête d'Abby : ses joues étaient rouges.

\- Nico, lâche moi s'il-te-plaît, il faut que j'aille la voir.

Il hocha la tête et elle put partir à la suite de Rachel, Nico sur les talons.

Quand elle trouva la rousse, elle était dans l'amphithéâtre, dans les premières marches au bord. Elle ne pleurait pas mais boudait et semblait être en colère contre le monde entier. Abby s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- T'as tout vu, l'agressa Rachel.

\- Et bien, euh, oui. C'était pas intentionnel, hein, je vous ai juste entendu crier et j'ai eu peur que vous en veniez aux mains. Mais de ce que j'ai vu, c'est plutôt le contraire …

\- Oh, Abby, je sais plus quoi faire !, dit la rousse en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Ce mec, je le déteste, je le hais. Il est con, arrogant, manipulateur, pervers et beau.

\- Dis, Rach', ça fait deux fois que tu le traites de pervers, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda Abby sans souligner le dernier adjectif que Rachel avait employé.

Rachel se mit instantanément à rougir et à bégayer. Apparemment, ce qu'il y avait eu entre les deux oracles l'avait bien secouée.

\- Il y a eu un jour où on s'est engueulé et ça s'est fini de la même manière que ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure. Sauf qu'on est allé un peu plus loin cette fois … pendant qu'on s'embrassait, il m'a allongé sur la table et il m'a embrassée dans le cou. Je peux encore sentir ses mains me toucher partout. Mais même moi, je m'y suis mise. Je me suis laissée faire et je lui ai enlevé son t-shirt. Sauf que quand il a voulu m'enlever la fermeture de mon short, j'ai paniqué. Je l'ai repoussé et je l'ai planté là. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Abby ? Je suis sensée être l'Oracle des Delphes et rester célibataire et vierge, pas avoir des putains de pulsions comme ça !

\- Moi, je sais ce qui t'arrive.

Abby sursauta et se retourna. Elle vit Hazel à quelques mètres d'eux accompagnée de Piper. C'était cette dernière qui avait parlé. Elles se rapprochèrent d'eux.

\- Comment ça, tu sais ce qu'il m'arrive ? Et vous nous avez trouvé comment ?, demanda Rachel.

\- Oh, euh, c'est-à-dire que j'ai vu Nico au loin et je voulais dire bonjour, dit Hazel.

\- Et je l'ai suivie parce que j'ai pas mal senti la magie de ma mère ici, ajouta Piper. Du coup, je suis désolée, on a pas mal écouté la conversation en fait. Dis moi, Rachel, je vais te poser quelques questions, réponds-y sincèrement par oui ou par non. Est-ce que t'es troublée quand il est là ? Est-ce que tu le cherches le matin quand tu ne l'as pas encore vu ? As-tu des bouffées de chaleur quand il est pas loin ? As-tu déjà rêvé de lui plus de deux ou trois fois ? Est-ce que, lorsque tu le vois, tu veux absolument qu'il te touche d'une quelconque manière ? As-tu déjà ressenti du désir pour quelqu'un ? Et pour lui ?

Rachel avait hoché la tête à chacune des questions de Piper, sauf la dernière où sa réponse était restée en suspend. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même et Abby n'avait jamais vu autant de nuances de rouge sur le visage d'une personne. Elle n'avait jamais vu son amie dans un tel état non plus. Elle était vulnérable, effrayée et confuse. Abby était impressionnée par la manière dont Piper l'avait mise ainsi en seulement quelques questions.

\- Je crois que tu as répondu toi-même à ta question. Il ne te reste plus qu'à te l'avouer à toi-même, continua Piper.

\- On dirait Cupidon. Et je sais de quoi je parle, dit Nico.

Piper haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Abby en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dis, Abby, t'as eu un quelconque contact avec un enfant d'Aphrodite ?

\- Euh, non, pas du tout.

\- Personne ne t'a jeté de sort dans mon bungalow ?

\- Attend, Piper, la dernière fois que j'ai eu un quelconque contact avec quelque chose en rapport direct avec Aphrodite remonte à il y a au moins deux semaines.

\- Je ne sais pas … C'est étrange, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a une magie autour de toi, c'est vraiment … perturbant.

Piper eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Rachel eut l'air de recevoir une décharge électrique. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, s'excusa auprès de ses amies et partit en courant.

\- J'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris à ce qu'il se passe.

Abby ne put qu'être d'accord avec Hazel. Cette histoire l'avait quelque peu embrouillée. Puis, elle se souvint que Léo voulait qu'elle vienne le voir.

\- Je suis désolée, faut que j'y aille. Léo a un truc à me montrer apparemment.

\- Ah, oui ! Il te cherchait tout à l'heure !, dit Hazel.

\- Nico, je te laisse avec les filles. On se voit plus tard, lui dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Ça tombe bien, on voulait lui parler. N'est-ce pas Hazel ?, ajouta Piper.

La fille de Pluton hocha la tête. A la tête que les filles faisaient, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'Abby sache de quoi elles voulaient parler. Elle laissa tomber et partit en direction du Bunker 9.

Quand elle arriva, Léo l'attendait à la porte du bunker avec un sourire.

\- Je t'ai cherchée ce matin.

\- Je sais, Hazel me l'a dit. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?

\- Viens.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à un espèce de bureau. Il y avait pas mal de papiers éparpillés un peu partout, du matériel de bricolage et au milieu trônait …

\- Un ordinateur ? Je croyais que seul Chiron en avait un et que c'était pour les grandes occasions ?

Vu le grand sourire qu'il affichait, Abby sut tout de suite qu'il était plus que fier de sa surprise.

\- J'avais trouvé des pièces un peu partout dans le bunker et un peu dans le bungalow 9 aussi. Du coup, réflexe à la Héphaïstos, j'ai tout assemblé. En plus, il marche du tonnerre et il est porrtable. Bon, manque internet mais c'est pas bien grave, ça, ça se bidouille facilement. Mais, voilà le clou du spectacle, chérie.

Il prit un sac qui était sous le bure au et le tendit à Abby. Elle le prit avec précaution et regarda à l'intérieur.

\- Ce sont des DVDs ! T'as réussi à en trouver au camp ? Y a que du Disney …

\- Oui, ils étaient dans le bungalow. Et ça fait quoi ? T'aimes pas, c'est ça ?

\- C'est une invitation à les regarder ?

Léo rit nerveusement et se saisit du sac. Il l'ouvrit et prit un des DVDs. Abby n'eut pas eu le temps de lire le titre (merci la dyslexie) mais Léo lui assura que ça ne pouvait que lui plaire. Il prit l'ordinateur et se dirigea vers un lit qui était tout au fond du bunker. Abby ne l'avait jamais remarqué et le dit à Léo qui lui assura que c'était parce que d'habitude, le lit est plié contre un mur et qu'il avait trouvé que ça serait largement plus confortable pour regarder le film plutôt qu'être sur une chaise.

Une fois installés et Chéloné contre elle, Léo mit le film en route. C'était « Hercules » et Abby se dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Tout au long du film, elle avait pleuré de rire à chaque fois qu'un personnage mythologique apparaissait. Leur représentation était tellement désuet et éloignée de la réalité que s'en était risible et ridicule. Le pire devait être Hadès. Il fallait avouer que Disney donnait une version bien comique du maître des Enfers. Dommage que le Hadès réel n'avait pas ses mimiques ni ses réparties.

Léo avait mit quelques autres Disney à la suite, en passant par « La planète au trésor », « La petite sirène », « La Belle et la Bête », le tout avec quelques sandwiches. Mais le moment où Léo s'est le plus agité a été quand ils ont mis « WALL-E ». Apparemment, il y avait trop de technologie qu'il aurait voulu réparer dans ce film.

Le dernier film s'acheva, un « Rox et Rocky » qui l'avait pas mal fait pleurer mais qui lui avait permis d'atterrir dans les bras de Léo. Quand elle regarda dehors, elle vit que le soleil s'était couché et elle était prête à courir pour rejoindre son bungalow avant de se faire attraper par une harpie. Mais Léo la retint contre lui.

\- On déstresse, le rayon de soleil. Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux. Les harpies ne vont pas venir jusqu'ici, elles chassent seulement ceux qui se promènent la nuit dans le camp. Et puis, j'aurais bien voulu qu'on discute tranquille tous les deux moi. T'as eu beau rester avec moi pendant la construction de l'Argo II, c'est pas pour autant que j'en ai appris beaucoup sur toi.

\- D'accord … Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- D'où tu viens. Et comment t'es arrivée ici, aussi. Parce que t'étais déjà là quand j'ai débarqué.

\- Je viens de Denver. Et si Nico est toujours aux petits soins avec moi, c'est parce que c'est lui qui m'a amenée ici.

\- Nico ? Il s'est passé quoi pour qu'il te trouve ? Et puis, tu me réponds si tu veux hein, et ta mère ? Elle est où ? Elle est comment ?

\- T'es pas avare en question, hein. Ma mère était chanteuse et musicienne, une belle brune aux yeux bleus. Elle travaillait dans les bars. Même si la plupart des gens de Denver la connaissait, elle a toujours refusé de se produire ailleurs ou de créer des albums. Elle disait que ça la couperait de sa passion et que ce ne serait plus qu'un commerce. C'est peut-être cette grande passion là qui a dû attirer mon père. Et peut-être aussi par la réputation qu'elle avait. Elle était toujours joyeuse et on disait d'elle qu'elle illuminait la scène et les gens juste par sa présence.

\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi t'es toujours extra-lumineuse quand on te voit. Je pensais que c'était par ton père mais de ce que tu me dis, ta mère y est aussi pour quelque chose. Par contre, il y a un truc que je pige pas, pourquoi tu parles d'elle au passé ?

\- C'est justement là que Nico entre en scène. J'avais onze ans. On se promenait toutes les deux avec ma mère dans un parc et à ce moment là, je ne savais rien de ma … condition. Et, quand le chien des enfers est apparu, je n'ai rien su faire. Il a essayé de me tuer mai ma mère s'est interposée et à pris les coups à ma place. J'étais terrifiée. Je n'ai pas réussi à bouger. Je revois le chien s'approcher de moi et se transformer en poussière d'un coup. Nico avait vu la scène et a tué le chien. J'ai voulu rejoindre ma mère mais c'était … trop tard.

Abby avait eu du mal à terminer son récit. Elle se mit à sangloter et Léo la serra contre lui. Ces souvenirs étaient durs à porter. Elle adorait sa mère, c'était son modèle quand elle était petite et Nico avait discuté avec son fantôme. Sa mère était soulagée qu'elle soit en vie et en sécurité et qu'elle regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit quoique ce soit par rapport à son père, du moins c'était ce que Nico lui avait dit.

Léo se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Ça la calma un peu mais ça ne lui calma pas sa tristesse.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé ça, j'aurais pas dû.

Elle voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, il ne pouvait pas savoir mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

\- J'avoue que j'ai toujours été impressionné par la façon dont t'avais pu devenir amie avec Nico. Même nous qui avons été pendant plusieurs semaines avec lui sur un bateau, on a jamais réussi à autant l'approcher que toi.

\- C'est parce que je l'ai réconforté et aidé. C'était après que vous soyez revenus et que vous ayez réussi à combattre Gaïa, continua-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de Léo. Je venais de finir d'aider à soigner les derniers blessés et j'ai voulu prendre l'air. Quand je suis arrivée près de la forêt, Nico était recroquevillé dans un coin dans l'ombre. Il semblait mal en point moralement et je me suis rappelée qu'il sortait avec Will. Je suis allée le voir et j'ai réussi à le faire parler. Ça s'était très mal passé avec Will et mon frère avait eu la bonne idée d'aller voir un autre gars. Ca l'a foutu en l'air pendant un bon moment, il m'a même envoyée balader plus d'une fois. Mais je suis restée à l'aider et voilà. J'ai beaucoup engueulé Will à ce propos, d'ailleurs.

Léo ne dit rien et se contenta de la regarder. Soudain, il l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur le nez et enfin sur la bouche. Abby sentit son ventre exploser en un million de petits papillons. Elle lui rendit naturellement son étreinte et ils ne se lâchèrent que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle.

Léo posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa du bout du pouce. Elle lui sourit tendrement en retour.

\- Allez, viens, t'as les yeux qui papillonnent, lui dit-il.

Il la cala contre son torse et Abby s'endormit assez rapidement, emportée par le bonheur qui grandissait en elle.

Elle était dans un somptueux palais, dont le mobilier était fait en or et brillait de milles feux. Les tons variaient un peu : les murs étaient blancs, avec quelques touches de jaune orangé et de rose pâle. Les couleurs étaient reposantes et lui rappelaient le coucher de soleil. _Le coucher de soleil ? _Elle ne pouvait pas être …

\- Abby.

Elle sursauta violemment et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme d'environ dix-huit ans, blond aux yeux bleus ciel et aux allures de top modèle d'Hollywood. Le genre qui aurait fait craquer toutes les filles de la planète. Mais pas Abby. Elle avait reconnu son père aussitôt. Apollon se tenait devant elle et avait l'air plus qu'énervé.

\- Papa, on est où là ?

\- Dans mon palais. Viens t'asseoir, il faut qu'on parle.

Pour le peu de fois qu'elle avait vu Apollon, elle se rappelait quand même que le dieu du soleil était bien plus chaleureux dans ses paroles et dans sa façon d'être. Là, il était froid et tendu. En total contradiction avec le soleil et ce qu'il pouvait représenter.

Ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils dorés qui trônaient au milieu de la pièce.

\- Abby, c'est important ce que je vais te dire. Il faut que tu me promettes de ne plus t'approcher de tout ce qui est masculin.

\- Je te demande pardon.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris. Je ne veux plus te voir avec une quelconque compagnie masculine.

Dire qu'Abby était surprise par l'attitude de son père aurait été un euphémisme.

\- Attend, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a que ma fille se fait humilier, se fait moquer d'elle, et souffre à cause de connards et tu veux que je t'explique ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Alors c'est juste pour ça que je suis là ? Tu me fais venir en rêve juste pour me dire ça ?

\- Ne commences pas ! Il faut que j'aille droit au but, Zeus m'a interdit d'avoir de contact avec mes enfants jusqu'à ce que je sois calmé. Je sais, c'est stupide mais c'est comme ça. Ce rêve est illégal, faut faire vite.

Abby eut peur que la foudre s'abatte sur le palais mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Papa, si tu pouvais me dire ce qu'il m'arrive, ça serait …

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a, la coupa-t-il. Si je le savais, il y aurait eu longtemps que j'aurais fait quelque chose. J'ai horreur de ça de savoir mes enfants dans cet état. En entendant, méfie toi.

\- De quoi enfin ?

\- De ce qui commence, là.

Il agita la main et une bulle de brume apparut devant Abby. C'était elle en train de dormir, la tête posée sur Léo.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Abby. Fais attention. J'aurais maudit avec plaisir tous ceux qui se sont approchés de toi mais j'aurais eu les autres dieux sur le dos et on a pas le droit d'interagir dans la vie de nos enfants, c'est la règle. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de faire attention aux gars à qui tu fais confiance mais surtout méfie toi d'...

Le rêve se coupa et Abby se réveilla. Zeus avait dû sentir le rêve illégal.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait voulu dire son père. Ni la ou les personnes dont il voulait qu'elle se méfie. Il n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase et Abby sentit que ça devait être important et crucial pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle se repassa mentalement plusieurs fois sa conversation avec Apollon et eut beaucoup de mal à retrouver le sommeil.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se dit aussitôt que le rêve qu'elle venait de faire était aussi bordélique que sa vie maintenant. Elle avait rêvé qu'elle sortait avec Octave, qu'elle avait eu des triplés avec, et que Rachel la pourchassait en lui demandant comment elle avait osé lui faire ça. Un grand bordel, on vous dit.

Léo bougea dans son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Bien dormi, _cariña _?,

Elle hocha la tête en rougissant du surnom qu'il lui avait donné. Il l'embrassa et se leva en entendant les cors.

\- Allez, viens, faut qu'on aille au pavillon.

Il l'aida à se mettre debout et lui prit la main.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire, Abby repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé et une question, certes idiote, lui vint à l'esprit. Elle ne put résister à l'envie de la poser à Léo.

\- Dis, Léo.

\- Oui ?

\- On sort ensemble ?

Il s'arrêta et Abby faillit lui rentrer dedans. Il se retourna vers elle et lui prit les mains.

\- A moins que tu ne le veuilles pas.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle l'entendit murmurer « Je vais prendre ça pour un oui » contre son cou.

Quand elle se détacha de Léo, elle aperçut quelqu'un au loin. Elle se tendit d'un coup. Léo dû sentir sa gêne et il suivit son regard. La personne se rapprocha d'eux.

\- Désolé, je vous ai dérangés. Salut, Abby.

Abby serra les poings. Ethan faisait partie des dernières personnes qu'Abby voulait croiser.


	6. Chapter 6

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rick Riordian, sauf Abby bien sûr.**

* * *

_Abby serra les poings. Ethan faisait partie des dernières personnes qu'Abby voulait croiser. _

Abby ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait envie de frapper Ethan, de le toiser et de partir mais elle se rappela que concrètement, il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé. Finalement, elle lui répondit un « salut » froid et sec qui lui valut un regard d'incompréhension de la part du fils de Némésis.

\- Euh … je vous ai interrompu plus que je ne l'aurais cru, je crois. Je vais y aller, hein.

Il s'avança pour embrasser le front d'une Abby stoïque et partit.

\- J'ai pas vraiment tout compris …

La blonde se tourna vers Léo. Quand Ethan s'était approché d'elle, il avait passé un bras protecteur autour de sa taille.

\- C'est compliqué. Disons qu'il a fait quelque chose et que je lui en veux encore, dit Abby en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Est-ce que j'ai quand même le droit de savoir ce qu'il y a eu ?

Abby hésita un moment avant de répondre.

\- Un soir, il est venu me voir et on a … couché ensemble. Le truc, c'est qu'il est repartit juste après qu'il ait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Elle fit un bond en arrière en voyant les mains de Léo s'enflammer.

\- Non, Léo ça ne sert à rien, il ne souvient plus de rien !

\- Comment ça ?

Ses mains s'éteignirent et Abby soupira de soulagement.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Will l'a soigné parce qu'il s'était évanoui et quand il s'est réveillé, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était à l'infirmerie et encore moins ce qu'il faisait près du bungalow d'Apollon. Il ne se souvenait et ne souvient plu. Voilà pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça tout à l'heure.

\- Je vois.

\- Et j'ai un autre problème. Mon père m'a parlée cette nuit. Il ne veut plus que je m'approche de garçons. Sauf que je n'y arriverais jamais ! Je sors avec toi et il y a Nico aussi, c'est mon meilleur ami quand même.

Le latino la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

\- J'ai une idée, _cariña. _Que dis-tu de garder notre relation cachée ? Je dis pas que ça empêchera que ton père nous voit mais ça peut peut-être calmer un peu le jeu, tu crois pas ? Et au pire, ça mettra un peu de piment dans notre couple.

Abby hésita. C'était presque ce que Percy lui avait servi comme idée quelques jours plus tôt … Elle avait peur que ça recommence. Qu'elle se fasse encore avoir comme la bonne naïve qu'elle était.

Elle tenta de se dégager des bras de Léo mais eut pour toute réponse que les lèvres du brun sur les siennes.

\- Ne panique pas, je ne disais pas ça parce que je ne veux pas t'assumer, juste, si les autres nous voient, j'ai pas envie qu'ils te jugent.

\- Pourquoi tu penses qu'ils le feraient ?, s'enquit Abby. Je fais ce que je veux quand même.

\- Parce que t'as été avec Ethan, tu traînes tout le temps avec Nico. Je les ai entendus parler les gens, je sais ce qu'ils disent. Les filles sont jalouses de la proximité que tu as avec certains du camp et les mecs te prennent pour une fille facile qui serait pas mal de se taper ! S'ils voient qu'on sort ensemble, ils vont juste croire que je suis qu'une proie de plus sur ton tableau de chasse. Je veux pas que t'es une réputation de traînée à cause de moi …

Abby ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et craqua devant la mine de chien battu que Léo lui offrait. Elle accepta l'idée de la relation clandestine …

_Un mois plus tard_

\- Sincèrement, Abby, je suis toujours pas convaincu.

\- Ce que tu peux être pessimiste Nico, t'es pénible quand t'es comme ça ! Ça fait un mois, je sais que c'est pas énorme mais c'est un bon début, tu ne crois pas ?

Abby était assise sur le lit qui trônait seul au milieu du bungalow d'Hadès. Plus le temps passait et plus elle se sentait agacée d'entendre les doutes de son meilleur ami à propos de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Léo.

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle était sur son petit nuage. Si leur couple était toujours tenu secret, Abby n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de partager son bonheur avec ses deux amis. Rachel avait été sceptique au début mais avait fini par se laisser convaincre en voyant le temps passer sans incident pour la blonde. En revanche, Nico avait explosé tout de suite. Sous le coup de l'énervement, il avait même laissé échapper une phrase qui avait mis Abby dans un état perplexe pendant quelques jours. « _Et ça me rend dingue de voir que t'es encore dans les bras d'un énième enfoiré !_ ». Elle tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Abby savait qu'il avait dit ça par pure possessivité amicale mais son cœur ratait un battement à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à cette réplique. _De toute façon, il est gay, donc c'est sûr que ça ne peut être que de l'amitié_, pensa-t-elle.

D'un autre côté, la méfiance qu'exprimait Nico l'excédait. Elle soupira et se leva du lit aux couvertures noires.

\- J'en ai assez, Nico. J'y vais. Quand t'auras enfin décidé d'avoir confiance en mes choix, reviens me voir.

Sur ces paroles, elle quitta le bungalow. Elle entendit quelque chose se briser mais ne se retourna pas.

Sur le chemin jusqu'au bunker, elle repensa à toutes les petites attentions que Léo avait multiplié pour elle depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, comme une sorte de compensation au fait qu'ils devaient rester cachés. Le bracelet qu'il avait fabriqué avec de la récupération d'or avec gravé « Abbygail » dessus, les ballades à dos de Festus la nuit, les roses posées dans des endroits insolites et inattendus, … Abby était si contente qu'elle avait fait plusieurs offrandes en l'honneur d'Aphrodite pour la remercier de lui avoir envoyé un petit ami comme Léo.

Quand elle arriva devant le bunker, elle se rendit compte qu'il était vide. Peut-être Léo dormait-il dans un coin … Elle chercha des yeux une masse sombre endormie mais ne vit qu'une forme sur l'établi. Elle se rapprocha et remarqua un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges. _Trente-et-une, comme le nombre de jours qu'on est ensemble_, pensa Abby. Elle prit le bouquet et lut le petit papier qu'il y avait avec. « Rejoins moi là où tu sais, L. » y était écrit d'une écriture rapide et penchée. Elle sourit franchement et se mit en route.

Elle connaissait cette route mieux que personne. Même si elle allait à cet endroit par dragon d'habitude, elle savait néanmoins dans quelle direction précise aller, comme si son corps tout entier était un radar intégré pour avoir le fils d'Héphaïstos près de lui. Elle reconnut le changement d'arbre et s'apprêta à tourner à gauche pour rejoindre le bord de mer. Soudain, elle sursauta en sentant un tissu se placer sur ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir quoique ce soit. Elle fut plaquée contre un torse, sourit, tourna sur elle-même et embrassa l'inconnu.

\- Comment tu m'as reconnu ?

\- Simple, tu sens toujours le feu de cheminée.

Elle entendit Léo rire contre elle.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?, lui dit-il.

\- Évidemment !

\- Alors, laisse moi te guider.

Il lui prit la main et elle se laissa tirer. Elle ne pouvait dire si le trajet avait été court ou long, elle était trop concentrée sur la source de chaleur qui la tenait par la main.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin et Léo lui rendit la vue.

Abby en resta bouche bée. L'endroit était magnifique. Léo avait tout prévu et avait aménagé le tout pour un maximum de confort. Le soleil tombait, rendant l'atmosphère romantique. Un nombre impressionnant de bougies était au sol, une grande nappe avec une sorte de petite table japonaise et plusieurs coussins rouges autour et deux énormes paniers qui avaient l'air pleins à craquer de nourriture. Abby sentait bien qu'il avait mit un moment à préparer tout ça.

\- Léo, c'est … Whaou.

\- Ça te plaît ?

\- Si ça me plaît ?! J'ai même pas de mots pour te dire à quel point c'est sublime ce que tu as fait ! Moi qui pensait que je n'aurais le droit de voir ce genre de chose que dans les films …, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser franchement.

\- Tu sais que rien n'est trop beau pour toi.

Abby resplendissait. Moralement et peut-être un peu physiquement aussi. Elle espérait ne pas trop éblouir Léo …

Il lui prit la main et la fit s'asseoir sur un des coussins autour de la table. Au moment où elle s'assit, un clic se fit entendre et un dossier se déplia dans son dos. Le must du confort. Elle en aurait bavé tellement elle se sentait bien.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Léo prendre un des paniers et l'ouvrir comme un frigo. Il sortit plusieurs boissons différentes et Abby prit la première canette de 7up qu'elle vit. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle adorait cette boisson et la marque comportait le chiffre 7 comme le chiffre porte-bonheur de son père.

Léo continua de sortir ce qu'il y avait dans les paniers. Et à la vue de ce qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, Abby se dit qu'il n'avait décidément rien prévu de raisonnable. Il n'y avait que des sucreries à grignoter.

\- Sérieux, Léo, tu veux que je n'arrive plus à monter le mur d'escalade ? Faudrait pas qu'un monstre nous tombe dessus, j'arriverai jamais à me lever.

\- Ose dire que ça ne te fait pas plaisir.

Le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison. Si elle pouvait, elle ne vivrait quand mangeant du sucre. Son regard balaya la table et tomba sur le saint graal.

\- Des framboises !

Elle se jeta sur le saladier, faisant sursauter Léo. Elle se recala sur son coussin, le récipient posé sur les genoux.

Lorsqu'Abby eut fini de manger, elle se déplaça à quatre pattes sur la nappe pour rejoindre Léo puis s'allongea et posa la tête sur les cuisses du brun. Elle soupira d'aise en sentant les doigts de Léo lui caresser les cheveux.

Elle resta un moment comme ça, allongée, savourant le moment qu'elle passait avec son petit ami. Elle était bien là, loin des briseurs de cœurs, des colères de Nico et des sautes d'humeur de son père. Ce dernier l'avait contactée plus d'une fois en rêve et devenait de plus en plus irritable. Leur dernière conversation remontait à quelques jours et Abby avait été surprise de l'état dans lequel il était : il semblait avoir pris dix ans en peu de temps et menaçait sans cesse sa fille. Abby attribuait ça à la tendance lunatique des dieux. Ce qui l'attristait en revanche était les réactions de son père alors que, bien que divin, celui-ci était la dernière famille qui lui restait.

Léo dû sentir son trouble car il la fit s'asseoir sur lui et la prit dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, il l'embrassa puis lui murmura à l'oreille « Je t'aime ». La réponse d'Abby ne se fit pas attendre : elle se redressa, passa ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle ne le lâcha que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle. Les yeux de Léo exprimaient différents sentiments : l'impatience, la confusion, l'envie et un profond désir.

Il fit lever Abby, se leva à son tour et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'au bunker. Le chemin n'avait jamais paru aussi court à Abby.

Elle le sentit mordiller son oreille, la faisant rire. Elle tenta de s'éloigner pour qu'il arrête mais il l'empoigna par les hanches pour la plaquer entre lui et le mur. Elle l'entendit respirer difficilement avant de l'embrasser doucement, posant ses mains sur ses joues tandis qu'elle mit ses bras autour de son cou. Elle sentit son genou remonter le long de sa cuisse pour les forcer à s'ouvrir pour qu'il puisse rejoindre son entrejambe. Quand elle fut bien sûre d'être tenue par Léo, elle leva ses jambes pour pouvoir les nouer autour de sa taille. Ainsi calée, elle entreprit de lui enlever son t-shirt, gémissant légèrement à la caresse des ongles du brun qui descendaient lentement contre sa peau dans son dos. Il la prit dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'au lit, tombant sur elle. Il lui enleva son haut et elle plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, les embrassant chacune tendrement en remontant jusqu'à son cou. Elle mordit sa lèvre en l'entendant gémir doucement. Elle se sentit rougir lorsqu'il lui enleva son soutien-gorge et qu'il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine. Il les massa et les lécha avec autant de précaution que si elle avait été faite de cristal. Il leva la tête pour lui donner un baiser passionné et il lui retira puis jeta au loin son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Abby se sentit gênée mais beaucoup moins que la première fois. Léo ouvrit lentement ses jambes puis ôta lui-même les derniers vêtements qui lui restaient. Elle savait que c'était mal mais elle ne pu résister à l'envie de regarder de haut en bas. En voyant ce qui se présentait devant elle, elle rougit instantanément et se mordit la lèvre. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa des lèvres quand il entra en elle. Bien que doux au début, ses mouvements furent de plus rapides. Après un moment comme ça, leurs soupirs et gémissements flottaient dans l'air. Elle cria son nom et se fut la fin de tout. Après un dernier va-et-vient, il se libéra en elle puis tomba sur elle, leurs deux corps collant de sueur. Il l'embrassa avant de s'installer à côté d'elle, de la prendre dans ses bras et de s'endormir.

Quand Abby se réveilla, elle fut frappée par une sensation de froid. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était seule dans le bunker. Elle se leva difficilement, retrouva puis mit chacun de ses vêtements et quitta le bâtiment. La matinée devait être avancée puisqu'elle entendait pas mal de monde bouger à travers le camp. Elle avait faim mais voulait absolument prendre une douche avant d'aller au réfectoire, ce qu'elle fit. Personne n'était dans le bungalow. Au moment où elle sortit, elle vit une tornade rousse foncer sur elle.

\- Abby, t'étais où ?!

\- Rachel, calme toi, j'étais … ben … avec _lui_.

\- Eh bien rapplique vite, tu vas pas être déçue, je pense.

Rachel semblait énervée et la blonde ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi. Soudain, la rousse la prit par le bras et l'attira à sa suite. Apparemment, il fallait qu'elle voit quelque chose.

Avant qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de faire cent mètres, Léo apparut devant elles.

\- Abby, je peux te parler deux minutes ? Rachel, fais pas cette tête, je te la rend juste après.

Abby hocha la tête et suivit Léo.

Ils s'arrêtèrent plus loin, dans la forêt. Abby remarqua qu'elle n'avait jamais vu le fils d'Héphaïstos aussi sérieux.

\- Calypso est revenue. Donc je retourne avec elle. En tout cas, pour le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, merci c'était bien sympas. Surtout hier soir, je savais bien que t'étais bonne.

CLAC. Abby n'avait pas pu la retenir celle-là. Sa main était un peu endolorie et Léo se massait la joue où on pouvait voir apparaître la trace de ses cinq doigts.

Un jouet. Elle n'avait été encore qu'un jouet pour un autre connard.

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et courut. Elle courut le plus loin qu'elle put, à l'autre bout de Long Island, là où on voyait le mieux la vue autour et le soleil._ Le soleil_. Le visage baignée de larmes, elle essaya d'en produire un entre ses paumes.

Nico s'était maudit un million de fois le soir précédent. Il était certain qu'Abby le détestait maintenant. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Les voir tourner tous autour d'elle le rendait dingue et jurait que son histoire avec Léo était bidon. Comme chaque relation qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à présent. Il aurait bien voulut aider, faire quelque chose mais il n'était bon qu'à regarder ce petit rayon de soleil vivre dans la lumière pendant qu'il la suivait de loin dans l'ombre.

Elle avait oublié sa tortue dans son bungalow quand elle est partie et il avait voulut lui rendre le matin. Il ne l'avait trouvé nul part mais était tombé sur une scène bien plus étonnante. Il avait vu Léo s'approcher d'Abby alors qu'elle était avec Rachel et l'emmener avec lui. Il avait tout de suite senti que quelque chose clochait. Il les avait suivis, de loin, et était à présent caché dans l'obscurité derrière un arbre. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Léo parler.

\- Calypso est revenue. Donc je retourne avec elle. En tout cas, pour le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, merci c'était bien sympas. Surtout hier soir, je savais bien que t'étais bonne.

Nico ouvrit les yeux ronds et serra les poings. Il était prêt à intervenir mais il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une gifle et vit passer Abby qui pleurait. Il posa la tortue qui s'agitait dans ses mains et celle-ci se mit à suivre sa maîtresse, Nico ne savait pas du tout où elle était partie. Néanmoins, il vit une lumière entre les arbres et se retrouva au bord de l'eau. Abby était là aussi. Il eut peur qu'elle saute dans l'eau mais elle se retourna vers lui et sécha comme elle put les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

\- Nico … J'arrive plus à fabriquer de soleil …, lui dit-elle en lui montrant ses mains.

La scène qu'elle lui offrait brisa le cœur de Nico. Elle ne bougeait pas et semblait plutôt attendre qu'il vienne la chercher. Il fit un pas vers elle puis quelque chose au loin attira son attention. Une forme sombre volait dans leur direction. Nico comprit trop tard. La forme s'approcha d'eux.

\- Abby, viens ! Cours !

Il voulut la rejoindre mais elle était encore trop loin pour qu'il la rattrape. Il la vit tourner la tête puis se faire emmener loin de lui.

\- ABBY ! NON !

* * *

**Je veux votre avis sur le PDV de Nico ^^ **

**Ah, et aussi, si vous voulez me suivre ou suivre les aventures d'Abby sans être forcé(e)s d'avoir un compte Fanfiction, suivez moi sur tweeter Lalittledark ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, bonsoir mes agneaux et chers lecteurs fidèles des aventures plus que folkloriques d'Abby :3 **

**Je sais que ça fait déjà un petit peu que je n'ai pas publié sur , que ce soit pour n'importe laquelle de mes fictions mais pas de craintes mes p'tits loups, Lalittledark reprend du service et vous a pondu un magnifique nouveau chapitre ! **

**Sur ce bonne lecture :) **

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rick Riordan, sauf Abby bien sûr. **

Réponse à Mitsukie : je suis contente que ça te plaise :) et je ne cacherai pas que visiblement, Léo n'a pas brisé que le cœur d'Abby si j'en crois mes lectrices ...

* * *

_Il voulut la rejoindre mais elle était encore trop loin pour qu'il la rattrape. Il la vit tourner la tête puis se faire emmener loin de lui._

_\- ABBY ! NON !_

Nico était encore tremblant de se qu'il venait de se passer. Il regardait toujours l'endroit où était Abby quelques instants plus tôt, peut-être dans l'espoir de la voir en face de lui et que ce qu'il venait de voir sortait simplement de son esprit tordu. Mais non, pas d'Abby en vue. Il se redressa, l'air plus déterminé que jamais, et courut jusqu'au camp. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : trouver Léo.

Nico fit le tour des bungalows mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Où avait-il bien pu aller ? Avec un peu de chance, il s'est rendu lui-même aux Enfers, histoire de passer par la case « Nico » qui lui aurait sûrement valu plus de dommages.

Il eut soudain une idée. Et si Léo avait connu le même sort que ceux qui avaient fait du mal à Abby avant ? Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé à aller vérifier à l'infirmerie. Il restait partagé. D'un côté, il avait vraiment envie de lui en coller une et de l'autre côté, il savait qu'il tomberait sur _lui_. Il soupira. Abby comptait bien plus que ça. Il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers l'infirmerie.

Quand il arriva, il vit que Léo était effectivement là, dans un des lit, totalement inconscient. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il …

\- Ah, Nico ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu par ici !

Le brun resta stoïque. Il se retourna lentement et jeta le regard le plus noir qu'il put au blond qui se trouvait derrière lui.

\- Will …

\- Eh, ben, ça va pas ? Tu venais voir Léo ? Si tu as un message pour lui, tu peux me le donner, pour l'instant il est dans le même état que les autres avant lui et je n'arrive pas à le réveiller …

\- Un message … ? Tu veux vraiment que je lui fasse passer un message à ce connard ?, dit Nico qui se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Et bien tu lui diras mot pour mot que tout est de sa faute ! S'il ne l'avait pas quittée, elle ne serait pas allée là-bas et il ne l'aurait pas emmenée !

Il était à bout de souffle. Et en regardant rapidement autour de lui, il vit que Will était pâle comme la mort (même si celle-ci avait la peau noire normalement) et que plusieurs brèches étaient ouvertes autour d'eux, laissant plusieurs animaux-squelettes s'enfuir. Il tenta quelque peu de se calmer, se rappelant que Will l'avait prévenu que s'il usait trop de ses pouvoirs, il y resterait. Et en parlant du fils d'Apollon, celui-ci paniqua.

\- Abby … Ma p'tite sœur … S'est faite enlever … ?

Nico ne répondit rien. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il avait juste envie d'aller au fin fond des enfers pour culpabiliser en paix en s'en voulant jusqu'à la mort de n'avoir rien pu faire.

Mais comme qui ne dit mot consent, Will balbutia qu'il fallait prévenir Chiron et partit sûrement vers la Grande Maison. Nico soupira. Quand on lui disait qu'il était parfois trop impulsif …

Et pour cause, il était à présent autour de la table de ping-pong où toutes les réunions se passaient habituellement. Il envoyait continuellement la pointe de son poignard contre la table pour qu'il puisse se planter dedans pour ensuite reprendre l'arme et recommencer. Chiron faisait les cent pas devant la fenêtre en attendant l'arrivée de Percy. Quand le fils de Poséidon fut présent, la tension augmenta d'un cran. Tous les chefs de bungalow ou presque étaient là et jetaient de temps à autre quelques regards suspicieux à Nico mais il s'en fichait, seule Abby était dans son esprit.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda Jason.

\- Abbygail a été enlevée. C'est tout ce que je sais pour l'instant mais Nico était là quand ça s'est produit, répondit le centaure avant de faire signe au fils d'Hadès d'expliquer la scène.

\- Ce matin, elle s'est engueulée avec Léo et est partie sur la côte. Je l'ai suivie, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'arrivait plus à faire de soleils comme avant et une ombre est arrivée en volant et la prise avec elle, raconta Nico de la voix la plus neutre qu'il avait en magasin.

\- Et tu n'as rien fait ?, dit Percy.

Le ton qu'il avait employé était agressif. Nico sentait bien que Percy lui reprochait de ne pas avoir empêcher les événements d'arriver. Il fronça les sourcils, rangea son poignard et se leva avec lenteur.

\- Dis-moi, selon toi, qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, la rattraper, envoyer un truc pour assommer le mec, faire un truc quoi !

\- Et à ton avis, pour commencer, pourquoi c'est arrivé ? C'est cool de me mettre tout sur le dos, mais tu t'es pas demandé une seconde pourquoi elle s'était barrée là-bas Abby ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, Nico ? Elle devait avoir besoin de faire un tour ou quelque chose comme ça !

\- Tu sais pas, hein ? Je vais te dire, moi, QUAND ON NE SAIT PAS, ON FERME SA GUEULE ! Abby en avait marre, marre d'être l'espèce de poupée amoureuse de chacun d'entre vous ! Mais non ces messieurs ne savent pas, ils étaient dans le coma ! C'est simple, je peux même donner les noms et dans l'ordre, Ethan, toi, Travis, Connor et Léo vous vous êtes amusés à toujours être avec elle, à l'embrasser, à faire en sorte qu'elle tombe amoureuse de vous pour la briser ! Mais il y en a deux dans l'histoire qui ont vraiment fait fort ! Ethan et Léo ont couché avec elle et l'ont quittée juste après. Voilà pourquoi elle était là-bas et ça l'a assez détruite pour qu'elle n'ait même plus d'énergie pour utiliser ses pouvoirs. Rachel, Abby ne t'a pas raconté des choses similaires ?

Sa tirade avait laissé le blanc le plus effrayant que Nico n'avait jamais connu. Et l'effrayant, il était pourtant habitué. Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait cru ou non. Il n'était pas réputé pour ses mensonges de toute façon. Il était prêt à se rasseoir pour chercher un moyen lui-même de retrouver Abby mais Annabeth se manifesta.

\- Percy, t'as fait quoi avec Abby … ?

\- Mais rien, je te jure sur …

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne jurerais pas sur le Styx. Ils ont passé deux semaines à s'embrasser de temps en temps en cachette, lui dit Rachel. Mais c'est vrai, ce que Nico raconte. Je l'ai même entendu de la bouche d'Abby. C'est comme le jour où on l'a retrouvée nue dans le réfectoire, elle avait passé la soirée juste avant avec Travis et Connor. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'un garçon lui brisait le cœur celui-ci même tombait dans le pommes juste après.

\- Et si vous voulez, je jure sur le Styx que ce que je vous ai raconté est vrai, dit Nico, soudainement.

Il ne l'avait pas fait juste pour qu'il le croie, il s'en fichait, il voulait simplement trouver une solution pour sauver Abby, ou au moins la retrouver.

Les autres le regardaient comme s'ils attendaient de voir apparaître Hadès en personne donner son dernier jugement à son fils. Mais rien ne vint. Nico les vit se résoudre un à un à accepter ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

Une fille d'Apollon arriva pour prévenir Will que Léo s'était réveillé et le blond revint dix minutes plus tard accompagné du fils d'Héphaïstos. Nico serra discrètement les poings en le voyant. On mit rapidement le latino au courant de ce qui se passait et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Et bien, si ce que Nico dit est vrai, faut que j'aille. La chercher. Au moins pour essayer de réparer les conneries que j'ai faites.

Personne ne répondit. Tout le monde se regarda les uns les autres et Ethan, suivi de Percy, Travis et Connor, se levèrent.

\- Alors on vient avec toi. Nous aussi on a merdé, même si on se souvient de rien. Chiron ?

\- Allez-y. Mais souvenez vous qu'une quête ne doit être dirigée que par le nombre symbolique de trois or, vous n'êtes que cinq. Nico, tu iras avec eux, ça fera deux groupes séparés de trois cette fois.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et chacun était prêt à partir. Chiron les stoppa en route.

\- Personne ne part avant que je ne vous ai donné le feu vert, personne, dit il en regardant Nico. Rachel, Octave, de votre côté, essayez de trouver une piste ou un début de piste. Si cette mission est plus dangereuse qu'on ne le croit, autant être prévenus d'abord. Si nous devons perdre Abby, ne perdons pas encore plus de vies.

Abby se réveilla tant bien que mal. Sa tête la faisait horriblement souffrir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était dans une quasi pénombre qui faisait froid dans le dos. En revanche, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur un lit et bordée par une couverture qui plus est et elle vit qu'elle portait une magnifique robe blanche dans le même genre que celles que les femmes de la Grèce antique avaient. Elle se retint de hurler. Si elle était habillée différemment que la dernière fois qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts, c'était bien que quelqu'un l'avait déshabillée, non ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts … De quoi arrivait-elle à se rappeler ? Léo l'avait quitté comme un lâche, elle était partie se réfugier au bord de l'eau et Nico était arrivé. Elle se revoyait être soulevée dans les airs sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait et puis plus rien. Juste une grande vague de tristesse. Elle essuya rageusement la larme qui avait réussi à se frayer un chemin sur sa joue et se leva comme elle put. Une fois debout, elle se rendit compte que ses mains étaient attachées par de lourdes menottes où une longue chaîne les retenaient entre elles. Elle se demanda comment elle n'avait pas pu les remarquer avant, vu la taille qu'elles représentaient. Elle soupira et se mit en exploration des lieux. Quand elle fut sortie de la chambre qu'il lui avait apparemment été attribuée, elle se retrouva en haut d'une mezzanine qui servait également de couloir. Elle s'avança lentement jusqu'à la rambarde juste devant elle. Un grand salon se découvrait devant ses yeux.

\- Zétès, tu iras demander après à ce qu'on lui apporte un plateau.

\- Oui, seigneur.

Le-dit Zétès partit aussitôt. Abby avait eu peur qu'on ne la surprenne à espionner et s'était cachée tant bien que mal derrière la rambarde. Elle avait beau être inquiète, les deux voix masculines qu'elle avait entendues ne lui semblaient pas démoniaques. En y repensant, le nom de Zétès lui revint en mémoire. Ce n'était pas le demi-dieu immortel qui s'était amouraché de Piper ? De ce que la fille d'Aphrodite lui avait dit, il était le fils de Borée et maîtrisait les vents et un eu la glace. Ah, et il volait aussi. Était-ce lui qui l'avait enlevée ?

\- Si tu sortais de ta cachette qu'on discute ?

Abby sursauta violemment. On lui parlait à elle ? De toute façon, elle n'allait pas rester indéfiniment là-haut. Elle se redressa et fit face à son interlocuteur. Elle eut le souffle coupé. Le jeune homme qui la regardait était brun avec des yeux dorés perçants et portait avec une classe incroyable un simple jean et une chemise blanche. Abby se dit aussitôt qu'il était beau comme un dieu. Elle se sentit rougir malgré elle. Le brun lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Malgré tout, Abby se méfia : cette situation était bien trop ambiguë et elle se rappela avoir entendu dire que Cronos avait les yeux dorés. Elle le rejoint néanmoins mais à reculons.

\- Tu peux t'approcher, je ne te ferais rien de mal.

\- Jurez-le.

\- Je le jure sur le Styx, soupira-t-il. Et tutoie-moi, s'il-te-plaît, on a le même âge.

Elle fut surprise de le voir aussi détendu. Il y avait-il un piège là-dessous ? Non. Ou pas tout de suite et pas de sa main. A moins de ne vraiment pas tenir à sa vie et à son âme, on ne jurait pas sur le Styx sans avoir un minimum de volonté à tenir sa promesse.

\- Que me veux-tu ? Et où on est ? Pourquoi je suis habillée comme ça ? Pourquoi je suis enchaînée ? Pourquoi tu m'as enlevée d'abord ? Et qui es-tu ?

\- On se calme la belle ! C'était un accident.

\- Tu peux t'expliquer ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre tout de suite et partit s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Il lui indiqua d'un geste de la main de venir sur le sofa qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

\- Bon, je suis d'accord, tu as le droit d'avoir des explications. Pour commencer, on va se présenter. Ça ira mieux après. Je m'appelle Daniel et toi ?

\- Abby, enfin c'est le surnom qu'on me donne, mon nom complet est Abbygail.

\- Et bien Abby, tu me permets que je t'appelle comme ça ? Merci. Fille d'Apollon … Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'es mise à briller fortement dans ton sommeil et c'est ce que j'en ai déduis. Alors pour répondre à tes questions, je ne change pas de réponse, c'était un accident. La personne que Zétès devait emmener n'était pas toi mais une jeune fille du nom d'Annabeth. Peut-être la connais-tu ?

\- Oui, tout le monde la connaît au camp. Mais quel rapport entre Annabeth et moi ?

\- Simple : vous avez les mêmes cheveux blonds. J'ai ordonné à Zétès de ramener Annabeth mais il a réussi à vous confondre et c'est toi qu'il a emmené. Donc comme c'est une erreur de notre part, je dirais, nous te considérons comme « invitée » plutôt que prisonnière.

\- Et bien, si vous vous êtes trompés de personne, relâchez moi !

\- Alors ça, il en est hors de question. On sait que tu es amie avec Percy Jackson et c'est justement lui notre vraie cible.

\- De quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que … ? Pourquoi tu … ?

\- Ça, tu le comprendrais si à toi aussi on avait détruit ton père.

\- Tu es le fils de Cronos.

\- Bien joué ! Mais on va s'arrêter là dans les révélations. Tout ce que je dirais c'est qu'une invitée ce doit d'être bien traitée donc tu as le droit de te balader à ta guise dans le QG mais n'essaye pas dans sortir, tu mourrais avant d'avoir fait un pas, une barrière entoure l'endroit. Personne ne rentre, personne ne sort !

Daniel semblait fier de ce qu'il faisait. Quelqu'un l'appela de derrière la porte, ce qui le fit réagir.

\- Oh et ne t'inquiète pas pour la robe, sur le coup, c'est ce que nous avons trouvé de mieux et puis je trouve qu'elle te va très bien.

Sur ce, il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Abby pantoise sur le sofa.

* * *

\- Allez, Abby, s'il-te-plaît, sors ou mange quelque chose, Daniel va encore s'énerver contre moi sinon …

Abby leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne savait pas qui du fils de Cronos ou de Borée était le plus capricieux. Elle ouvrit néanmoins la porte.

\- Il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour pourquoi tu restes ici à le servir.

\- Oh, eh bien, c'est simple. Il m'a promit que, lorsqu'il aura enfin la main sur le camp, je pourrais avoir la fille d'Aphrodite. Une jolie fille à la hauteur de ma beauté.

Elle crut s'étouffer. Il se croyait irrésistible à ce point ? Oula … Apollon restait le dieu le plus dragueur de tous les temps. Peut-être réussirait-elle à lui donner quelques conseils …

\- Tu sais, tu n'auras jamais Piper avec cette attitude.

\- Tiens donc. Et que devrais-je faire d'après toi ?

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser rentrer dans sa chambre et lui dit de s'asseoir. Elle s'adossa juste à côté de la fenêtre. Quand elle s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tôt, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué mais, une fois les rideaux tirés, on pouvait apercevoir une grande forêt, ce qui ne l'aidait aucunement pour savoir où elle se trouvait.

\- Piper est déjà amoureuse. Et tu n'arriveras pas à faire changer les sentiments d'une fille comme ça, encore moins juste par le physique. Dis-moi, tu es immortel, tu n'as jamais essayer de changer d'allure ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Oh, excuse-moi de le dire aussi franchement, mais d'être plus … moderne ?

La température chuta instantanément dans la pièce. Elle sentait bien qu'elle avait dû le vexer.

\- Je ne peux pas changer d'apparence, je suis juste immortel, pas un dieu.

Elle acquiesça, comprenant bien le malaise du jeune homme. Elle eut une idée. Si elle avait pu à rendre l'œil d'Ethan alors qu'il l'avait offert à sa mère, elle pouvait peut-être réussir encore. Elle fit une prière silencieuse à Apollon et posa ses mains sur les joues de Zétès. Ce dernier se mit à protester mais elle le fit taire d'un regard. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra le mieux qu'elle le put.

Elle devait être au summum de ses capacités. Sa tête la lançait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle devait briller autant que le soleil. Soudain, elle suffoqua et lâcha Zétès, qui se recula aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait … ?

Abby releva la tête. Elle vit avec surprise que ce qu'elle voulait avait fonctionné. Il n'avait plus aucune trace d'acné quelconque qui gâchait -il fallait le dire- le tableau. Elle lui sourit en espérant que ça le rassurait mais ça le fit encore plus paniquer. Il se leva précipitamment et courut vers un endroit où il put à loisir voir son reflet.

\- Mon visage. Je n'ai … plus rien. Du tout. Comment tu as fait ?

\- Ça te plaît ?

\- Je … je … je suis beau.

Bon, oui, il était content apparemment. Abby s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.


	8. Chapter 8

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rick Riordan, sauf Abby bien sûr.**

* * *

_Abby s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. _

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe i .. ? Zétès ? Qu'est-ce que … Allez-y les gars, je règle ça seul, dit Daniel aux deux telchines qui le suivait avant de refermer la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

\- Euh, et bien …, commença Abby.

\- Elle m'a soigné ! Seigneur, cette fille est une perle ! Elle a réussi à utiliser les pouvoirs de son père pour me rendre encore plus beau que lui !

Daniel semblait sur le point de rire mais il arriva à contenir son fou rire et vint se placer à côté d'Abby qui le toisa et le bouda. Elle lui en voulait toujours de la garder prisonnière. C'est vrai quoi, comme si elle n'avait pas encore assez de problèmes, il avait fallu qu'un espèce de malade qui voulait dominer le mon l'enlève. Même si le dégénéré en question était très _très_ beau. Il aurait pu lui plaire, s'il ne souhaitait pas à ce point irradier de la planète la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés. Enfin Percy plus précisément. Si elle aussi s'était mise à élaborer un plan pour se venger du fils de Poséidon et du mal qu'il lui avait fait … Mais ce n''était pas dans son caractère. Elle n'était pas une fille de Némésis et de toute manière, ces souvenirs la rendaient plus triste qu'en colère. Elle soupira moins discrètement qu'elle ne l'aurait plus puisque Daniel la regarda comme s'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Sentant qu'il allait dire quelque chose, elle évita le sujet.

\- Franchement, Zétès, fais toi couper les cheveux assez courts et tu ressembleras comme deux gouttes d'eau à Jack Frost !

\- Ah ça pour lui ressembler, je lui ressemble ! La légende de Jack Frost, c'est moi, lui sourit le fils de Borée.

\- Hein ?! T'es sérieux ?! Mais, je croyais que c'était une légende anglaise ! Et il y a plein d'œuvres et de peintures qui le dessinent comme étant un elfe !

\- Euh … non. Tu regardes trop la télé. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'on m'a appelé comme ça, je venais de fêter mes 3000 ans je crois … Je m'étais battu avec ma sœur sauf que des gens m'ont vu et voilà ce que ça a donné. Ce qui est cool, c'est que dans les histoires d'aujourd'hui, ils me représentent aussi beau que je le suis.

Il se retourna vers le miroir et laissa Abby sur sa fabuleuse découverte. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'un de ses personnages préférés d'animations était un demi-dieu grec immortel plus narcissique que Narcisse lui-même …. Quoiqu'il était difficile de rivaliser avec Narcisse de ce côté là, d'après Hazel et … Léo. Elle soupira de nouveau. Elle se sentait encore salie de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais quel con ! Mais quel con ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être conne elle aussi ! Nico l'avait prévenue en plus, il lui avait dit, l'avait mise en garde mais elle en avait fait qu'à sa tête une fois de plus. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là, lui. Elle se serait calée contre lui, il aurait fait sortir le squelette ou le fantôme d'un petit animal du sol et il lui aurait raconté les dernières péripéties du dieu des Enfers et de sa clique. Vu dans la situation dans laquelle elle était, Nico lui manquait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru encore.

\- Tu comptes dire ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Abby sursauta en entendant Daniel s'adresser à elle. Elle le toisa et détourna la tête. Qu'il lui foute la paix, lui aussi ! Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il semblait cogiter. Soudain, son visage s'illumina et il prit la main d'Abby. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se détacher qu'il l'entraînait déjà à sa suite. Elle entendit un « bah, ils sont où ? » très lointain.

\- Attend ! Tu m'emmènes où ?

Il ne répondit pas et continua de courir. Décidément, ce mec était aussi beau que bizarre. Ça devait être de famille …

Après plusieurs couloir, de portes et d'escalier montés et descendus, ils arrivèrent enfin. Il l'avait emmenée à l'extérieur du QG. Ils se tenaient au milieu d'un joli jardin baigné de lumière. Il y avait des plantes à perte de vue et un hamac qui avait l'air plus que confortable. Elle se sentit frisonner de plaisir et se réchauffer petit à petit. Zétès savait être adorable mais il faisait quand même beaucoup baisser la température, ce qui n'était pas très agréable quand on était la fille du dieu du soleil. Les rayons du soleil la confortaient au maximum, si bien qu'elle se mit à briller. Elle se serait laissée aller si elle ne s'était pas rappeler de la présence de Daniel à ses côtés.

\- Mince, désolée, c'était pas fait exprès.

Le pauvre avait les joues rougies comme après un grand après-midi au soleil et elle voyait bien qu'il avait eu mal aux yeux. Il essuya une larme de douleur. Abby se dit que le voir comme ça lui enlevait définitivement toute trace d'un sex-appeal quelconque.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et tenta de soulager un peu son mal. Minute. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? A-t-on idée de soigner son propre tortionnaire ? C'était officiel, on pouvait la classer parmi les demi-dieux les plus débiles de tous les temps. Et puis, pourquoi l'avait-il emmenée ici ?

\- Pourquoi on est là ?, lui demanda-t-elle en retirant précipitamment ses mains.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être parce que tu es enfermée depuis trop longtemps pour une fille d'Apollon.

L'intention était plutôt bonne pour quelqu'un qui voulait reprendre le travail de Chronos. Il était bien sûr d'être son fils ?

\- Viens t'asseoir, je vais t'expliquer, lui dit-il.

Ils se posèrent sur un banc typiquement grec caché à moitié par les feuilles mais dont quelques rayons de soleil arrivaient à passer encore.

\- Mon père ne m'a jamais reconnu comme étant digne de lui donc, si je le venge, il pensera autrement et sera fier de moi !

\- Tu fais tout ça pour qu'il te reconnaisse ?

\- Oui bien sûr !

Il arborait un sourire éclatant et surtout naïf à souhait. Abby ne savait pas du tout quoi penser de lui, s'en était déstabilisant.

\- Désolée de te le dire, je n'arrive vraiment pas à me fixer sur le fait que tu sois un salaud fini ou si tu as un bon côté dans le fond.

Daniel semblait vraiment surpris par sa remarque. Il haussa les épaules, comme si son avis lui importait peu et se leva.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Euh, oui, je crois.

\- Alors je te ramène à ta chambre. Je demanderai à Zétès de t'emmener ici dès que tu le souhaiteras.

Elle hocha la tête. Devait-elle déjà repartir ? Elle était bien ici : tout ce qu'elle aimait s'y trouvait, même si elle aurait volontiers rajouté un piano et peut-être un trépied pour dessiner. Abby fut déçue de quitter ce petit coin de paradis dans sa prison de fer.

Cela faisait un moment qu'Abby tournait et tournait encore sous sa couverture. Elle avait essayé plusieurs techniques pour s'endormir : du comptage de moutons – qui n'avait jamais fait ses preuves – à l'imagination d'histoires plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Elle avait même tenté de recréer l'arbre généalogique des dieux et de la place qu'avaient ses amis dedans dans sa tête. Un joyeux bordel. Elle avait été jusqu'à en conclure que Daniel était au final un grand oncle. Elle secoua la tête en se disant qu'elle avait vraiment des idées débiles parfois et se leva. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un tour et qu'elle prenne l'air. Abby s'enleveloppa dans sa couverture et sortit de sa chambre. Il n'y avait personne à l'horizon et elle tenta de retrouver le chemin qui menait au petit jardin. Elle marcha pendant une bonne heure à travers toutes sortes de couloirs étranges avant de tomber sur son endroit préféré.

Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir ça. En entrant, elle avait vu une petite lumière et s'en était approchée. Daniel était penché sur une feuille de dessin et essayer de reproduire Apollon-savait-quoi avec un crayon. En s'avançant, elle ne fut pas plus aidée : elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était un lama, un loup ou un homme qu'il tentait de dessiner. Abby réprima tant bien que mal son fou rire mais elle fit trop de bruits. Daniel se retourna vivement et cacha comme il put son œuvre. Il lança à Abby un regard à glacer le sang.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Et puis, tu ne devrais pas être dans ta chambre à cette heure là ?

\- J'arrivais pas à dormir. Je me suis levée pour prendre l'air et je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça valait autant le coup !

\- Bah, dessine, toi qui est si maligne !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En quelques coups de crayon, Abby avait dessiné à tour de rôle un lama, un loup et un homme. Elle fut d'ailleurs très satisfaite de remettre Daniel à sa place.

\- Tu vois, c'est pas compliqué !

\- Ça va, j'avais oublié que tu es une fille d'Apollon.

Elle émit un petit rire et se leva mais Daniel l'empêcha d'aller plus loin et la rattrapa par le poignet.

\- Tu veux bien m'apprendre, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- T'apprendre quoi ? A dessiner ? Tu penses m'avoir dans la poche et que je te soutienne pour détruire la camp ?

\- Je t'avouerai que je ne vois pas le rapport … Mais bon, ça ferait quand même bien plus classe pour le prochain statut que je vais avoir, et surtout pour faire des plans pour l'Olympe à l'effigie de Chronos.

\- T'es un grand malade. Va te faire foutre.

Elle essaya de se dégager mais Daniel tenait toujours son poignet. Il se leva, sans la lâcher, et l'amena contre lui.

\- Remarque, t'as du caractère, du talent et la lumière n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Tu serais très bien à mes côtés. Zétès dit que tu pleures dans ton sommeil, tu n'es pas assez heureuse là-bas. Reste avec moi, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Abby le gifla, pour sa grande proximité mais par ce qu'il insinuait. Tandis qu'il portait une mains sur sa joue, elle en profita pour s'éloigner.

\- Tu veux tuer mes amis et ma maison, tu croyais réellement que j'allais te soutenir ?

Elle n'eut le temps que de faire demi-tour. Daniel avait utilisé ses pouvoirs sur elle et Abby était à présent totalement immobilisée, comme hors du temps. Quand elle pensait qu'elle l'avait soigné plus tôt …

\- Je suis peut-être un connard, mais t'es une belle salope aussi. Mais je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je vais te laisser une deuxième chance d'accepter ma proposition.

Il prit une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de la libérer de son sort.

Abby l'avait regardé partir sans bouger. Elle n'avait jamais dû rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi con et d'aussi bipolaire que lui. Elle se dit néanmoins que ce n'était peut-être qu'une carapace, après tout, il avait l'air de beaucoup souffrir du manque affectif de la part de son père …. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense ça, ça reviendrait à éprouver de la sympathie pour cet imbécile. Parce qu'Abby avait eu peur, très peur.

La nuit avait été difficile et Abby ne put que le ressentir le lendemain matin. Pourtant, elle se sentait déterminée. Déterminée à découvrir qui était réellement Daniel. Ennui profond ? Curiosité malsaine ? Masochisme total ? Sûrement. Mais son instinct divinatoire lui disait qu'elle découvrirait des choses intéressantes.

Elle se leva du lit et mit la nouvelle robe qui avait été déposée la veille sur une chaise. Elle fut étonnée cette fois-ci de voir que bien que la robe était encore blanche, elle était moderne et toujours aussi longue. Youpi. Parce que de ce qu'elle avait vu, elle était la seule fille présente en ces lieux.

Elle entendit frapper et sursauta violemment. Elle vit Zétès entrer sans avoir attendu sa réponse.

\- Daniel veut te voir.

\- Bonjour Zétès, oui merci, j'ai bien dormi, très bien j'y vais.

Il arqua un sourcil et la laissa sortir de sa chambre sans un mot de plus.

\- Il a eu une illumination dans la nuit, apparemment. Maintenant, il veut que tu sois à tous moments avec lui.

Sérieusement ? Elle pouvait mettre sa main à couper que c'était par rapport à sa demande. Comptait-il aussi la demander en mariage au point où il en était ?

Abby ne savait pas trop où Zétès l'emmenait. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de visiter les lieux. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'air accueillant du tout et semblait avoir été creusé dans de la pierre - une montagne peut-être – et n'était fait que de couloirs tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Abby était bien contente de pouvoir réfléchir la lumière dans un endroit aussi sombre.

Soudain, Zétès s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois sculpté, toqua et l'ouvrit. Ce qui avait à l'intérieur inquiétait fortement Abby. Il y avait plus de monstres mythologiques qu'elle n'aurait pu en citer et ils travaillaient sous une intense chaleur qui avait l'air d'être sortie tout droit des enfers. Les enfers … Nico … Il lui manquait énormément. Il aurait pu la rassurer et lui dire que ce qu'il se passait n'était qu'un rêve étrange mais, à la place, elle vit Daniel lui offrir un sourire étonnamment doux à côté de ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. _Ce mec est vraiment un paradoxe à lui tout seul_, se dit Abby. Et rester à côté de ce lunatique ne l'enchantait pas des masses. Abby inspira profondément mais discrètement et partit rejoindre le fils de Chronos. Il se trouvait en hauteur, accoudé à une balustrade, et Abby dut monter un escalier pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Quand il la vit, il lui tendit une main qu'elle ne saisit pas. Elle avait encore trop de doutes quant au comportement et surtout à la santé mentale de Daniel.

\- Je ne mords pas tu sais, lui dit-il.

\- Non mais tu attaques quand même.

\- Ah, tu parles d'hier soir ? Tu l'avais mérité. En général, je suis assez simple à comprendre : on me désobéit, je punis. Mais comme j'ai décidé que tu étais spéciale, je te laisse une autre chance.

Daniel reporta son regard sur plusieurs telchines qui fabriquaient des armes dans une forge plus bas. L'un d'eux sembla trouver un poignard à son goût, jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et mit le poignard dans sa poche. Cela ne plut pas du tout à son chef. Abby assista à la scène, impuissante. Daniel venait de faire fonctionner ses pouvoirs sur le pauvre telchine qui se mit à vieillir puis devenir poussière en l'espace d'une trentaine de seconde. Daniel rit froidement et recommença l'opération sur les autres créatures qui accompagnaient le telchine.

Elle se rendit compte de la cruauté qui habitait le personnage qui se tenait devant elle. Abby avait vu plusieurs fois des demis-dieux puissants mais qui utilisaient leur pouvoir avec beauté et bienveillance. Il n'y avait rien de bienveillant dans le pouvoir de Daniel. En même temps, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Il était le fils de Chronos en personne et ce n'était pas une vulgaire fille d'Apollon qui allait l'arrêter.

Alors Abby fit la chose peut-être la plus lâche mais sûrement la plus sensée depuis qu'ils l'avaient enlevée. Elle fuit et courut le plus loin possible qu'elle le put du brun. Par chance, personne ne la retint dans sa course. Elle traversa les innombrables couloirs et rencontra aussi malheureusement beaucoup de sous-fifres de Daniel mais chacun la regarda passer et elle entendit même « qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? » ou « ce n'est pas la copine du Seigneur ? ».

Abby se mit à courir encore plus vite quand elle vit que les soldats la suivaient. C'était une embuscade ? Avaient-ils compris ce qu'elle faisait au moins ? En tout cas, quand elle réussit enfin à trouver la sortie, ce qu'elle vit la stoppa aussitôt. Le temps semblait passer à une vitesse ahurissante. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de cent mètres devenait poussière, ce qui rendait le tableau vraiment macabre. Un oiseau vint se poser sur le sol devant elle. Il la regarda en piaillant et s'avança. Grand mal lui en prit : il entra dans l'espèce de cercle temporel et Abby eut peur que lui aussi devienne poussière alors que ce n'était qu'un pauvre animal innocent. Elle tendit vivement la main pour attraper l'oiseau mais une voix l'en empêcha.

\- Non, Abby, t'approches pas !

Et le cercle se dissipa. L'oiseau vint se poser au creux des mains d'Abby, heureux de trouver un peu de chaleur. Il n'empêche que son beau pelage bleu avait largement viré au gris perle.

Quand elle se retourna, elle sursauta. Ce qui arrivait vers elle était chaotique. Tous les sbires de Daniel courraient avec entrain et joie vers elle en poussant des « enfin libres ! » à toutes occasions. Abby n'eut pas la force de bouger et fut rapidement ensevelie par la horde de monstre. Peut-être s'était-elle faite piétiner, frapper mais elle tenait toujours contre elle cet oiseau si fragile et minuscule contre elle. Si lui était protégé, son esprit ne devint plus qu'un brouillard quasi comateux. Elle était au sol, voyait la cohue autour d'elle mais n'entendait ni ne sentait rien. En voilà une fin bien héroïque : mourir en se faisant marcher dessus par des monstres mythologiques débiles. En attendant la fin, elle ferma les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se sentait flotter. On la portait. Et comme une princesse en plus. Qui … ? Elle pensa d'abord à Nico, bien qu'elle doutait fortement qu'il sache où elle se trouvait. En ouvrant plus franchement les yeux, Abby remarqua vraiment ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle : elle était dans les bras de Daniel et quelques monstres passaient à côté d'eux au ralenti. La seule chose qui clochait était qu'Abby eut l'impression que quelqu'un s'était amusé à rembobiner une cassette et de la passer sous son nez.

Ce qui la frappa aussi était la lueur farouche dans les yeux du brun. Il respirait la puissance et brillait presque. Si certaines auraient trouvé ça carrément sexy, ça terrifiait Abby. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son visage. Il était beau comme un dieu.

Daniel ouvrit une porte et déposa Abby sur un lit. Il l'avait emmenée dans sa chambre. En revanche, aussitôt qu'elle fut allongée, elle vit Daniel s'asseoir sur le sol et souffler. Il se cala contre le bord du lit.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait une barrière.

Abby n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Daniel s'était endormi. Il avait dû utiliser beaucoup de son pouvoir pour réussir à enlever le cercle temporel, faire revenir ses soldats et remettre la barrière en place. Elle le laissa dans la position dans laquelle il était et inspecta les lieux. C'était une grande pièce où il n'y avait rien, à part un lit. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Il n'allait pas lui faire une décoration façon Bisounours et Mon Petit Poney.

Elle fut déçue de ne rien trouver de compromettant ou quelque chose qui puisse lui permettre de mieux comprendre ce phénomène qu'était le fils de Chronos. Parce qu'après réflexion, elle était convaincue qu'il n'y avait pas que du mauvais en lui, sinon il ne l'aurait pas secourue, non ? Elle devait faire le point sur tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur lui depuis qu'elle était ici : d'abord, c'était un fils de Chronos qui souhaite venger son père en tuant Percy et en irradiant totalement le Camp des Sang-Mêlés, il est cruel avec ceux qui le servent mais à côté, il ne sait pas dessiner et ce comporte parfois comme un gamin. Et il l'a quand même sauvée. Abby était partagée : elle ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment un bon fond ou s'il était simplement lunatique. Peut-être pouvait-elle le faire basculer du bon côté et le convaincre de laisser tomber tout ça ? Surtout que Chronos ne devait pas être le père le plus exemplaire, elle était même sûre qu'il avait laissé son fils de côté pendant de nombreuses années.

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

Abby sursauta violemment. Deux orbes dorés la scrutaient avec curiosité et leur propriétaire avait encore une tête d'endormi.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle prit une décision : de toute façon, quoi qu'elle fasse, si on en croyait les plans de Daniel -et surtout qu'on excluait sa proposition de rester à ses côtés !- elle se faisait tuer. Autant se jeter à l'eau.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à venger ton père ?, dit Abby.

Elle s'attendait à vieillir d'un coup sur place mais elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un Daniel un peu perdu dans ses pensées qui s'assit tant bien que mal sur le lit et Abby dut pousser ses jambes pour lui faire de la place.

\- Jure sur le Styx que tout ce que je vais t'avouer va rester entre nous et entre ces murs, dit Daniel.

Suspicieuse, Abby jura quand même. Après tout, il semblait vouloir lui faire confiance, non ? Bien qu'elle soit étonnée que ça se fasse si vite, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours. Abby se fit la réflexion qu'il devait vraiment être en mal d'amis et d'affection, ce qui lui fit ressentir encore plus de compassion pour ce personnage.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une question de vengeance mais plus de reconnaissance. Quand mon père se battait pour faire tomber l'Olympe, j'avais beau être son fils, il ne s'en est jamais venté. Il n'avait que Castellan à la bouche, même s'il habitait son corps bien sûr. Un jour, et c'était très étrange d'ailleurs, il m'a convoqué et m'a dit, toujours dans le corps de Castellan, qu'au vue ma participation dans la guerre, même Ethan Nakamura aurait fait un meilleur fils, et pourtant les dieux savent à quel oint il a pu être lâche à cette période et moi qui faisait tout pour le rendre fier, ce qu'on peut être con quand on a onze ans d'ailleurs, ça m'a beaucoup blessé. Je n'étais à ses yeux qu'un vulgaire moucheron. Et c'est d'ailleurs la première et dernière chose que j'ai entendu de lui directement puisqu'après, Percy l'a « tué » et je n'ai rien pu faire. Sauf que maintenant, il me parle dans ma tête. Continuellement. C'est lui qui me fait faire des choses aussi cruelles. Quand il a pris possession de mon esprit, en quelques jours, j'avais ce repère et une armée derrière moi. Je ne me souviens même plus de ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est pour te dire. Oh, et puis, pourquoi je te raconte ça, moi ? Ça ne te regarde pas et puis tu ne vas sûrement pas régler mon problème.

Daniel se prit la tête entre ses mains et se leva pour se poster près d'un mur, comme s'il allait se frapper le crâne dessus.

Abby n'avait rien dit jusque là et réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Dans un sens, heureusement que la psychologie était une forme de médecine, c'était plus simple pour elle la plupart du temps. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que malheureusement pour Chronos, il avait un fils sans aucune confiance en lui et surtout très perdu. Même s'il lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour lui,, elle tenta tout de même.

\- Ethan est avec nous au camp, maintenant. Quand il est tombé de l'Olympe, Dame Hestia a eu pitié de lui et l'a envoyé sur Ogygie. Le temps est passé, la guerre contre les géants aussi et il est revenu sur un radeau, sûrement avant qu'un de mes amis n'aillent rechercher Calypso.

\- Il est là-bas ? Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, je l'ai même soigné. L'œil qu'il avait donné en offrande à sa mère, je l'ai remplacé par un nouveau. Si j'ai pu réparer son œil, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas réparer ton cœur ?

\- Non ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ! Dans ma tête, je vois des horreurs, je ne dors quasiment plus ou j'essaie de faire avancer le temps pour moi pour que mes cauchemars durent moins longtemps ! T'as peut-être de super pouvoirs de guérison et de lumière mais c'est un Titan que j'ai dans la tête, tu comprends ça ?

\- Si tu apaisais ton désir de vengeance, tu ne penses pas que ton père s'en irait de ton esprit ? Parce que c'est ça le lien qui le retient, je pense.

Daniel pétait un plomb. Il avait la tête entre ses mains et se battait contre lui-même.

\- Je veux juste être reconnu. Que les autres demi-dieux ne me voient pas comme un monstre, que je n'ai plus à survivre seul. Abby, j'en peux plus...

Au bout du rouleau, c'était exactement l'expression qu'il fallait. Elle ne sut pas trop quoi faire, elle avait juste envie de prendre dans ses bras cet être bipolaire, possédé par son propre père et en mal d'amour. Il lui faisait cruellement penser à Nico.

Comment en était-elle arrivée ici en une seule journée ? Il n'y avait pas à dire, les dieux s'amusaient vraiment avec la vie des mortelles. A la différence que pour la première fois et ce, depuis un long moment, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Daniel étaient ceux d'une mère pour son enfant, d'une grande sœur pour son petit frère, d'envie de le protéger.

Abby ne résista pas plus longtemps et courut se lover contre le torse de Daniel.

\- Viens avec moi à la colonie. Je te promets de faire en sorte que tu t'intègres, que tu sois bien, je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle mais laisse tomber tout ça, c'est vain et pas pour toi. Tu es gentil et loin de la cruauté de ton père. Et mon meilleur ami et exactement comme toi, rejeté et mal dans sa peau, tu pourras rencontrer des gens qui te comprennent vraiment si tu viens.

Elle regretta quand même de ne pas avoir le don d'enjôlement de Piper, ça aurait été très pratique pour ce genre de situation.

Abby sentit le brun resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle et lui promit d'y réfléchir autant qu'il le pourrait.

Une semaine. Une semaine en enfer même que Nico venait de vivre, et il s'y connaissait dans ce domaine. Il voulait retrouver Abby par n'importe quels moyens et se devait de la retrouver. Dans les personnes qui étaient le plus chers à son cœur, sa meilleure amie y tenait une place des plus importantes et, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, il ne pouvait décidément pas la laisser.

Il n'avait fait que des voyages d'ombre en parcourant le monde entier. Bon d'accord, il exagérait un peu, mais une bonne partie quand même. Dès qu'il commençait à tomber de sommeil, il faisait une sieste d'une heure et repartait ensuite. Autrement dit, il n'avait quasiment pas dormi depuis qu'Abby avait été enlevée.

Jason avait réussi à le choper dans sa cabine et Nico lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis un moment déjà. Évidemment, il avait deviné ce qu'il se passait. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le voir de toute façon ? Piper et Hazel étaient au courant, elles aussi et Nico se dit que ça commençait à faire beaucoup de monde, il fallait qu'il soit plus vigilent à l'avenir...

Néanmoins, le fils de Zeus s'était montré convainquant -sûrement dû aux heures passées à côté de Piper qui excellait dans l'art de manipuler les gens grâce à sa voix- et Nico avait accepté de rester une journée pour se reposer complètement. Dans un sens, c'était le deal avec Jason : il se reposait et Nico pouvait repartir plus en forme que jamais pour retrouver Abby.

Il s'étala sur son lit et prit la photo d'elle qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche de son blouson. Depuis ce jour là, cette photo était devenu comme une sorte de grigri dont il ne se séparait jamais. Il soupira puisqu'il ne voyait pas grand chose -s'était évident en plein milieu de la nuit !- et rangea la photo.

Un bruit l'interpella. Il se leva rapidement et mit la main sur son épée, on ne savait jamais. La porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit en grand et Rachel et Octave se montrèrent dans l'embrasure.

\- Je sais où est Abby. Elle est à l'ancien repère de Chronos au Mont Tamalpais.


	9. Chapter 9

J'ai créé une page pour vous tenir plus simplement de la sortie de mes chapitres, de mes pensées, ce que je compte en faire, etc :) AinnohahLalittledark-ASEldaryaFF-net-1714564715460771/

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rick Riordan, sauf Abby bien sûr.**

* * *

_\- Je sais où est Abby. Elle est à l'ancien repère de Cronos au Mont Tamalpais._

Nico mit un moment à capter l'information. Étonnement, maintenant qu'il savait enfin où Abby se trouvait, il ne sut pas quoi faire. D'un côté, s'il y allait de suite, il y avait de grande chances pour qu'il se fasse tuer sans plan ni connaissance de ce qu'il se passait là-bas, et de l'autre côté, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller la chercher avec les autres garçons.

Un seul plan s'offrait quand même à lui : aller au mont Tam, faire du repérage en se retenant fortement de ne pas aller secourir Abby et trouver un moyen de rentrer à l'intérieur sans se faire repérer.

Rachel comprit son plan au moment où il le mit en place. Elle le retint par la manche, quittant les bras d'Octave.

\- N'y vas pas seul. Les visions que j'ai vu là-bas ne sont vraiment pas plaisantes pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Nico avait cédé à la demande de Rachel. Il était de nouveau autour de cette fichue table à entendre les autres jouer les nobles héros.

Les cinq autres qui devaient participer avec lui à la quête avaient été sortis du lit à leur insu et tournaient en rond pour trouver une idée.

Chiron avait les yeux encore plus creusés que d'habitude. Nico pouvait le comprendre : pour lui, ce n'était pas simplement une pensionnaire qui disparaissait -il y en avait plus qu'on aurait pu en dire- mais encore une menace qui pesait sur le camp. D'après Rachel, les ruines de la montagne détruite par Jason avaient été creusées pour former un nouveau tunnel.

\- Quelque chose entoure l'endroit. Dans un rayon de cent mètres après l'entrée, tout est mort. C'est très étrange, surtout que je n'arrive pas à déterminer d'où ça vient.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit un monstre sorti du fin fond des Enfers qui ait un tel pouvoir, non ?, demanda Léo.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Enfin, je veux dire, j'en ai jamais rencontré qui savent faire ça, dit Percy.

Chiron soupira dans son coin. Nico état sûr qu'il savait quelque chose, ou du moins, qu'il avait compris partiellement ce qu'il se tramait. Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller le voir et de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Un pouvoir comme ça, c'est Cronos, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'importe ce que c'est, il faut que vous y alliez tous les six. Partez le plus tôt possible et récupérez Abby. C'est une fille intelligente mais il se peut qu'elle soit tombée entre les mains d'un maître. Il pourrait la corrompre sans difficulté et si elle est de son côté, plusieurs vont la suivre et l'histoire va se répéter encore.

Histoire comme celle lors de la bataille de Manhattan ? Il y avait peu de chance que cela recommence, les dieux s'étaient montrés bien plus entreprenants avec leurs enfants, même s'ils n'avaient toujours pas le droit d'interagir directement dans leur vie. Enfin, d'après eux, bien entendu.

Nico n'avait eu qu'à attendre que les autres aillent s'habiller et prendre leur armes respectives. Chiron lui avait ordonné de les accompagner jusque là-bas par vol d'ombre. Au final, personne n'était arrivé à une conclusion précise mais le vieux centaure leur avait dit de partir sans attendre. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour y aller tout seul. Ce n'était pas tant le problème de transporter des gens par vol d'ombre. Ce qui le gênait était qu'il devait y avoir un contact entre chaque personne pour pouvoir voyager. Il avait développé cette espèce de phobie depuis trois à quatre ans maintenant et le seul contact qu'il arrivait à supporter était celui d'Abby, de Jason et de Reyna, même s'il ne voyait que très peu cette dernière.

\- Bravo, Léo, c'est malin tu les as encore plus énervées maintenant !, râla Percy.

Léo ne répondit pas. Nico secoua la tête et continua de courir avec les autres. Allez savoir comment, une quinzaine de harpies volaient derrière eux en hurlant. Léo leur avait lancé une boule de feu mais ça les avait agacées plus qu'autre chose. Soudain, Nico eut une idée.

\- Les gars, arrêtez vous ! Laissez les se poser sur le sol !

\- Hein ?, fit Connor.

Néanmoins, ils l'écoutèrent. Chacun se stoppa dans sa course et fit face aux harpies. Nico en profita pour disparaître dans l'ombre d'un arbre et ressortir derrière les monstres. D'un coup d'épée bien placée, il trancha la tête de trois d'entre elles. Super, plus que douze.

Elles l'encerclaient et le regardaient comme de vieilles poules qui avaient trouvé le ver le plus appétissant de l'année. Nico leva sa main devant lui, paume ouverte vers le sol. Des mains squelettiques jaillirent et attrapèrent les pattes des harpies.

\- On y va !, hurla Percy.

D'un tour de main, les monstres n'étaient plus que des tas de poussière.

Nico était exténué. Il s'adossa à l'arbre le plus proche et souffla un bon coup. Même si son père l'avait beaucoup entraîné et malgré les avertissements de Will, il avait encore utilisé beaucoup de son pouvoir (entre le vol d'ombre et l'appel d'ossements) et était encore crevé. A la seule différence maintenant qu'il ne ressentait plus le besoin de dormir.

\- Ça va, mec ?, lui demanda Léo.

\- Ouais, c'est bon. Rassurez-moi, on est à côté ?

Léo haussa les épaules, sans réponse. Nico se leva et jeta un coup d'œil aux environs.

Lorsqu'il les avait fait atterrir, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir quoique ce soit, puisque les harpies les avaient pris en chasse immédiatement. Malgré tout, Nico s'était beaucoup amélioré en vol d'ombre depuis son voyage avec Hedge et Reyna. Il parvenait de mieux en mieux et de plus en plus fréquemment à tomber à l'endroit où il voulait du premier coup.

Le groupe s'avança dans la forêt. Le sol était jonché de feuilles mortes et il n'y avait pas un bruit autour d'eux.

\- Je crois qu'on est arrivé, dit Percy.

Effectivement. Au loin, on apercevait une montagne en ruine, qui ressemblait maintenant plus à un amas de gros cailloux qu'un ancien repère de Chronos.

Chacun se planqua comme il put derrière des arbres et des buissons.

\- Bon, c'est quoi le plan ?, demanda Ethan, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début du voyage.

\- Je ne sais pas. Les gars, c'est vraiment bizarre, c'est bien l'endroit que Rachel a vu mais il n'y a pas la barrière dont elle m'a parlé, répondit Nico. C'est trop calme.

\- Une barrière ?

\- Travis, tu dormais quand on l'a expliqué ?, dit Percy. Rachel a dit qu'elle ralentissait tout autour du mont. Donc, je suis d'accord avec Nico, là, y a rien. C'est bizarre.

\- Vous vous prenez la tête pour rien ! Si y a pu la barrière, si ça se trouve, il n'y a plus rien non plus à l'intérieur ! Je vais voir !, répondit Léo avant de partir en courant vers l'entrée de la montagne.

Nico jura et se mit à sa poursuite avec les autres.

Abby se réveilla difficilement. Ce n'était pas son lit. En se relevant brusquement, elle vit qu'elle était dans la chambre de Daniel. Elle avait dû s'endormir quand elle était encore dans ses bras puisqu'elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Abby se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main. Elle était en pleine conversation, à lui demander de se raisonner, elle l'avait serré contre elle et elle avait réussi à s'endormir comme ça ? Bravo.

Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Quelque chose la fit tiquer. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et trouva Daniel allongé sur le sofa, assoupi.

Il semblait si fragile comme ça. Et si mignon aussi. Abby ne résista pas plus que ça et s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle mit une main dans ses cheveux et joua avec, comme une mère le ferait pour son enfant. Une fille d'Apollon qui materne un fils de Chronos … Que dirait son père ? Les yeux dans le vague, elle repensa à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu en rêve. Il lui avait interdit de s'approcher de tout ce qui était masculin mais pourquoi ? Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas eu de … chance, dirons-nous, mais de là à lui interdire … Mais elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour son bien. Eh oui, Apollon, du haut de son physique d'ado de dix-sept ans et ses manières d'enfant était un père plus que protecteur quand il le voulait. Un paradoxe à lui tout seul. Ça lui fit penser que le solstice d'été approchait et qu'il allait être temps pour son père de venir la colonie … Elle avait hâte parce qu'elle pouvait passer du temps avec lui et …

\- Tu penses trop.

Abby fut aussitôt coupée dans ses pensées et atterrit sans trop savoir comment assise sur Daniel. Elle rougit et redescendit très vite.

\- Désolée, j'ai dû te réveiller.

\- Non, je ne dormais déjà plus avant que tu arrives.

\- Oh, d'accord .

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à lui dire. Après tout, elle venait de se permettre de l'approcher comme bon lui semblait, avait réagi égoïstement alors qu'ils n'étaient pas amis la veille et en plus elle l'avait pris dans ses bras. Non, vraiment, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais Daniel dut sentir son malaise puisqu'il la fit s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- J'ai mis fin à tout ça, il n'y a plus personne ici, à part nous deux, lui dit-il.

\- Pardon ? Tu m'as écouté ? Mais …

\- Mais rien du tout, Abby. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit et tu as raison, c'est inutile. Tu es libre. Pars.

\- Vraiment ? Je peux ? Tu jures sur le Styx que c'est vrai ce que tu dis ?

\- Je jure sur le Styx.

Abby n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il l'avait écouté ! Elle avait réussi ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se leva. Elle prit la main de Daniel pour qu'il la suive mais il ne bougea pas.

\- Allez, viens avec moi ! Viens à la colonie comme je te l'ai dit hier !

\- Non, Abby. Je n'ai pas ma place là-bas. Je t'ai causée du tord, je ne vais pas en plus t'éloigner de tout le monde parce que tu as ramené un fils de Chronos. Hors de question de t'infliger ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je me fiche des autres !, répondit Abby en se rasseyant à côté de lui. Tu ne vas pas rester tout seul ici, je refuse de partir sans toi, c'est pas juste ! T'as le droit d'avoir ta place quelque part et ça peut être là-bas avec nous ! Et avec moi …

\- Abby …

Daniel posa sa main sur sa joue et essaya une larme qui s'était échappée. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un long baiser doux et amoureux qui surprit Abby.

Ils auraient pu rester longtemps comme ça si la porte en face d'eux n'avait pas explosé.

Nico n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils venaient de faire exploser un mur, après avoir entendu la voix d'Abby de l'autre côté et ils la trouvaient tranquillement assise sur un canapé. Et à voir la tête qu'elle faisait et celle du gars à côté de lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'être fils d'Aphrodite pour jurer qu'ils venaient d'interrompre quelque chose.

Les autres furent plus rapides. Ils se jetèrent sur le brun à côté d'Abby mais celle-ci se mit devant.

\- C'est bon, je vais bien, ne vous en prenez pas à lui.

Elle semblait déterminée à ne laisser personne s'approcher du gars. Ce qui énerva Nico plus que raison.

Il traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées et empoigna le col de l'autre.

\- Espèce de connard, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Abby ?!

\- Nico ! Il ne m'a rien fait ! Je vais bien, lâche Daniel. Il s'est bien occupé de moi et … et …

Abby qui bafouillait ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Elle avait les joues rouges, dansait d'un pied sur l'autre et rayonnait plus que raison. Putain.

\- T'es amoureuse de ce mec … ?

Nico savait qu'il allait faire un malheur. Un très gros malheur. Il tenta de se calmer mais ça ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Il hurla. Une grande vague d'obscurité le traversa et rebondit dans toute la pièce. Le sol gela et des brèches s'ouvraient de partout. Il laissa déferler toute la rage et le vide qu'il avait en lui.

Mais visiblement, Daniel n'était pas d'accord. Il s'était mis devant Abby, comme pour la protéger et ralentissait le pouvoir de Nico qui arrivait vers eux .Nico lâcha une vague encore plus importante que les précédentes qui frappa Daniel de plein fouet. Malgré ce qu'il avait fait, Nico le vit s'évanouir.

L'expression apeurée et inquiète d'Abby le calma aussitôt.

\- Daniel ! Non !

Elle se jeta sur le corps du brun et pleura à chaudes larmes.

Nico se revit avant de partir. Rachel l'avait prit à part pour lui dire de faire très attention car elle avait vu Abby pleurer sur le corps d'un garçon brun, et qu'il y avait donc de bonnes chances que ce soit lui. Même si la vision de l'oracle était exacte, elle s'était trompée. Abby pleurait pour Daniel.

\- Nico ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!, pleura-t-elle.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il s'avança et Daniel ouvrit les yeux, sans pour autant se relever.

Nico ne put pas se retenir.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? T'es encore tombée amoureuse d'un autre mec, voilà ce qui m'énerve !

Conscient qu'il y en avait peut-être trop dit, il tourna les talons et dit aux autres garçons qu'il les attendait dehors, avant de sortir.

Abby se tenait stoïque et avait encore du mal à encaisser ce que Nico venait de lui dire. Elle ne savait surtout pas comment l'interpréter. Daniel la ramena sur Terre en toussant fortement et en se relevant. Elle l'aida en passant son bras autour de ses propres épaules.

Ce qu'elle avait un peu de mal à comprendre aussi c'était pourquoi ceux qui l'avaient le plus blessée étaient là. Sûrement pour la secourir.

\- Abby, dit Léo, on est désolé pour ce qu'on t'a fait. Mais on se souvient de rien et puis c'était pas nous qui agissait vraiment, tu vois ?

Abby hocha la tête. Ils avaient l'air d'une belle brochette de repentis.

\- Aidez moi à le sortir. On rentre. Et on reparlera de tout ça au camp.

Travis et Ethan étaient prêts à ligoter Daniel mais un coup d'œil noir d'Abby les fit reculer.

Une fois dehors, Nico les attendait. Sans un mot de plus, il prit la main d'Abby et les fit traverser les États-Unis d'un coup de vol d'ombre.

Ils étaient enfin rentrés à la Colonie des Sang-mêlés. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Abby se demanda si tout le monde avait eu le temps de s'accrocher ou non. Un coup d'œil derrière elle la rassura.

Daniel se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

\- Tu m'as emmené ici ? Je t'avais dit de me laisser !

\- Pour voir comment tu nous remercies, on aurait peut-être dû, en effet, riposta Ethan.

Abby était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais le groupe qui les attendait la coupa dans son élan. Chiron les regardait d'un œil inquiet, Rachel semblait soulagée et les yeux de Piper pétillaient de malice. Will apparut derrière eux et courut vers Abby. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il la serrait contre elle à l'en étouffer.

\- T'es là ! Et vivante en plus ! Faut que je t'examine ! T'es sûre, t'as rien ? Pas de fièvre, pas de blessure, et …

Will se stoppa net et se tourna lentement vers Nico.

\- Toi, t'as encore abusé. Tu viens avec moi.

Et il le tira par la manche, l'emmenant sûrement vers l'infirmerie.

\- C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression d'être retournée au temps où Ethan est arrivé, soupira Abby.

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Au moins, savait elle que ce n'était pas elle la principale cible. Les autres demi-dieux évitaient complètement Daniel. Ce qui exaspérait Abby, en revanche, c'était le paradoxe des filles : elle savait qu'elles bavaient toutes devant lui mais en avaient peur. Un peu comme pour Nico en somme … Au moins, Daniel lui avait dit qu'il ne serait plus longtemps seul puisqu'il avait dit à Zétès de venir le voir.

Une semaine plus tôt, après être rentrés et être passés à l'infirmerie pour être sûrs que Daniel ne garderait aucune séquelle de l'attaque de Nico, Chrion les avait convoqués dans son bureau. Le fils de Chronos leur avait raconté toute son histoire, dont certains passages avaient même été approuvés par Ethan. Il avait dû subir un interrogatoire toute la journée, de la part de Chiron mais aussi des chefs de bungalow. Il avait malheureusement fallut qu'il jure sur le Styx de dire la vérité pour qu'ils le laissent en paix.

Mais ce qu'Abby trouvait le plus bizarre dans cette histoire, c'était que Nico l'évitait complètement. Elle était pourtant sûre de n'avoir rien fait de mal mais son instinct lui disait que ça avait un rapport avec _cette_ phrase. Celle-là même qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit sans qu'elle en saisisse réellement le sens. _Tu veux que je te dise ? T'es encore tombée amoureuse d'un autre mec, voilà ce qui m'énerve ! _Que pouvait-il bien vouloir lui faire comprendre ? Qu'il était jaloux ? Qu'il avait peur qu'elle est encore mal ? Il n'y avait aucun risque puisqu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Daniel.

\- T'es encore en train de réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?, lui demanda ce dernier.

\- Je repense à mon meilleur ami. Je n'ai pas compris sa réaction …, répondit-elle en s'asseyant dans l'amphithéâtre.

\- Moi, je la comprend. Mais es-tu sûre de pouvoir l'entendre ?

Abby sursauta violemment. Piper, fille d'Aphrodite dans toute sa splendeur, se tenait seule devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Nan, tu sais quoi ? Fais comme si je ne t'avais rien dit, ça sera plus pratique. Par contre, il va falloir qu'on parle. Je crois que t'as beaucoup trop de soucis de cœur pour que ça soit normal. Tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'arrive exactement ?

Abby était partagée. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Piper mais le pire était d'entendre son jugement final.

Daniel coupa court. Il se leva et lui dit qu'il les laissait entre filles, puisqu'elles avaient l'air d'avoir besoin de discuter en paix.

\- Mais tu vas aller où ?, demanda Abby.

\- T'en fais pas, je vais juste faire un tour. Je crois que je vais me poser sur la plage. A tout à l'heure !

\- Très mignon, dit Piper une fois que Daniel se fut éloigné. Je préfère Jason, bien sûr, mais très mignon quand même. Pour avoir un père aussi abject, il n'a pas trop mal réussi son fils. Enfin son quatrième. Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Abby, tu me racontes. Maintenant.

\- Depuis quelques semaines, et c'est un secret pour personne, chaque garçon dont je tombe amoureuse me brise le cœur, dit elle en sachant parfaitement que Piper avait utilisé son don d'enjôlement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et le pire, c'est qu'ils s'enchaînent les uns après les autres. C'est tout le temps. Un me fait du mal, un autre arrive et ça recommence. Même si depuis qu'on m'a enlevée, ça s'est calmé. Ou alors, je ne suis pas rentrée depuis assez longtemps. Ta mère a vraiment une dent contre moi je crois.

\- Ma mère … C'est ça ! Ma mère ! T'as eu un contact avec un enfant d'Aphrodite à part moi ?

\- Euh, oui Mitchell m'a avouée qu'il m'aimait mais je croyais que tu le savais. Sauf que je l'ai rejeté, je ne l'aime qu'en amitié.

\- C'est ça le truc ! Pourquoi je sens le pouvoir d'Aphrodite autour de toi, pourquoi tout ça t'arrive ! Je crois que, malheureusement, ma mère a voulu se venger. Si tu préfères, elle t'a sans doute jeté un sort.

Abby n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Piper, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je ne vois que ça ! Il faut qu'on voit Chiron et le directeur !

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Piper la tira par le bras à travers le camp jusqu'à la Grande Maison.

Là, elle se planta devant Apollon, directeur du camp depuis que son père Zeus l'avait puni. Il était assis à une table dehors et semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Si on ne savait pas qu'il était un dieu, on pouvait facilement le prendre pour un enfant perdu, sans camarade pour jouer.

\- Je crois avoir trouvé le problème de votre fille, Seigneur.

Apollon releva vivement la tête vers elle. En voyant Abby à côté, il changea rapidement d'apparence et devint un beau jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans. Comme ça, il ressemblait encore plus à son fils Will.

\- T'as trouvé ? Mais qu'as-tu trouvé au juste ?

\- Pourquoi elle a tant de problèmes de cœur. Je crois que c'est ma mère la fautive.

\- Oui, je l'avais deviné, dit-il. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi jusqu'ici à lui faire avouer quoique ce soit. Arès est toujours avec elle, Héphaïstos ne veut pas qu'on touche à sa femme et mon père m'a dans le viseur.

\- Attends papa, je rêve ! Tu le _savais _? C'est pour ça que t'étais en colère et que Monsieur D. a dû revenir sur l'Olympe ? Tu pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?! Ça, me contacter en rêve pour me dire d'approcher personne, ça t'as su faire mais me dire simplement ce qu'il se passait, non ! C'était quoi, trop dur ? Trop difficile ?

Abby savait qu'elle avait été un peu loin. Autant son père était immortel mais elle non. Elle s'attendait à se voir irradier ou se faire transpercer d'une flèche mais rien ne vint. A la place, Apollon lui répondit d'un simple sourire triste.

\- C'est presque ce que ta mère m'a dit quand je lui ai avoué que j'étais un dieu. Écoute, tu sais qu'on a pas le droit d'intervenir dans la vie de nos enfants, c'est la règle. Rien qu'en te prévenant, j'allais loin. Mais, je vais quand même essayer de me rattraper. On va aller sur l'Olympe. On va faire avouer Aphrodite. Tu devras le faire sans moi, en revanche, puisque je ne dois pas intervenir dans ta vie mais je serais à côté. Je sais ! Emmène quelqu'un avec toi pour t'aider ! On part dans une demi-heure.

Abby hocha la tête, sachant bien qu'elle n'avait pas à rajouter quoique ce soit.

Une personne pour venir avec elle … ? Le choix s'imposa de suite dans son esprit, malgré quelques réticences, il fallait quand même qu'elle essaie.

Elle allait frapper à la porte du bungalow 13 mais se ravisa. Après tout, si Nico la fuyait depuis une semaine, c'était qu'il devait avoir ses raisons. Et elle n'aimait pas forcer la main aux gens, surtout qu'elle le connaissait par cœur et savait qu'il avait horreur qu'on le pousse.

Elle allait faire demi-tour quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Abby ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Piper croit avoir trouvé ce qu'il m'arrive. Elle pense que ça a un rapport avec sa mère et mon père a confirmé ses dires. Il m'a dit qu'on allait régler ce problème sur le mont Olympe alors, je me disais, est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ?

Nico ne répondit pas tout de suite et Abby prit ça pour un énième refus de lui parler de sa part.

\- Nico, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas en ce moment ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Tu viens me secourir et du jour au lendemain, tu réagis comme ça. Il se passe quoi ?

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ?, lui répondit-il. Il est là le problème.

\- Hein ? Mais je ne vois pas le rapport ! Et puis, je ne suis même pas amoureuse de Daniel !

\- Sûre ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! C'est pour ça que tu m'évitais ?

\- Non ! Non …, dit Nico. Disons que, bon, sur le coup, j'avoue que c'est con mais … j'avais peur de faire parti des gars dont tu tombes amoureuse à cause d'Aphrodite et je ne voulais pas que tu souffres … mais si le problème est réglé, on y va, t'en fais pas.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Nico la prit dans ses bras. Quand il la relâcha, il lui dit qu'il avait quelque chose à finir dans son bungalow et qu'il la rejoignait dans cinq minutes. Abby lui sourit et rejoignit son père à la Grande Maison.

Effectivement, cinq minutes plus tard, Nico était là.

\- Le fils d'Hadès ? T'es sûre ? Bon, ok. Vous êtes prêts ?


End file.
